The Heart of Everything
by Myth Queen
Summary: A young Freyja struggles between her arranged marriage to the Aesir prince Ve and her growing feelings for a guard, little does she know that her choice will change everything. Meanwhile, her elder brother Atum investigates a growing demonic influence in the nine realms, trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle before it's too late to stop the demon's plan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is part of Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl's "Shadows and Regrets" universe, but can be read as an AU standalone. Written by request. Happy birthday!**

**#**

Sweat trickled between Freyja's shoulder blades as she fended off blows from her opponent's sword. Her armour was stifling. She parried a strike; the blades slipped together; metal scraped metal and she wondered what the sound of metal piercing flesh was like; the feel of it... Or flesh entering flesh.

Her defence faltered and another strike from her opponent knocked the sword out of her hand. The tip of his dull blade rested on her collarbone.

"Is this how the Valkyrie fly?"

Freyja glared. Her opponent lowered his blade and took off his helmet. Sweat pasted his blonde hair to his fair skin. He frowned, his blue eyes troubled. "What is wrong, sister? You never admit defeat so easily."

Freyja took off her own helmet and tucked loose strands of her golden hair back into the braid that crowned her head. She turned away from her twin. "I am just distracted, Frey."

"Your wedding?"

"My wedding _night_."

"Freyja!" Frey shuddered exaggeratedly. "There are some things that a brother does not need to know his sister thinks of!"

"My dear, sweet, naive Frey, it shall not be long when I will be _doing_ rather than _thinking_."

Freyja laughed as her twin covered his ears and pretended to vomit. She began taking off her armour. The cool breeze felt good, cutting through the cotton tunic that stuck to her sweaty skin.

"Father will not be happy if you leave your armour here again," Frey warned as his twin headed off the training grounds.

"Father can castrate himself!" Freyja retorted, whirling on Frey. "This is no use to me any longer. I shall never complete my training and join the Valkyrie. Women in Asgard do not wield swords!"

She stormed out of the training grounds and headed for the stables, but Frey followed and caught her arm.

"I am sorry."

Freyja pulled her arm away.

"You always hated training," Frey continued, walking beside her. "I thought- well, I thought it would be something you would be glad of. Not having to train anymore."

"I did hate training. Until I was told that I would no longer be permitted to continue. Leave me alone, Frey."

She dashed into the stables, leaving her twin behind. She quickly saddled her horse and swung up, straddling it – another thing she would no longer be permitted to do, ride horses like a warrior. In Asgard, women rode side saddle – as if it was possible to actually ride in such an uncomfortable fashion!

Freyja would have preferred to ride without a saddle at all. Several incidents of injuries from getting thrown in early adolescence has mostly cured her of attempting to do so- but she loved the feeling of freedom, her fingers twined in the horse's mane, clenching its flanks with her knees.

The goddess felt her nerves calm as she guided her horse to the fields outside the city and urged it to a full gallop. _Life changes,_ she reminded herself, _and few women can say that they prevent war single-handedly._

Except her hands would have nothing to do with peace.

"Stop it!" Freyja hissed at herself, reining her horse to a stop. She dismounted, pressed her smooth white hand to her alabaster brow. She had been told by her stepmother, Skadi, that virgins were always anxious about their wedding night; what she was feeling was perfectly normal.

"Frey told me you would be here, little sister."

Freyja turned to see a tall, heavily muscled man walking towards her. A smile broke across her face and she launched herself into his arms.

"Atum!" she exclaimed happily, burying her face into her older brother's golden tunic. "You came!"

"I heard my favourite sibling was getting married, of course I came." He smiled warmly, his green eyes sparkling, a sight few besides herself and their mother had ever seen. "Although I wonder why I was not told by the bride herself about her wedding."

"I have been busy. Training."

"Training for the Valkyrie? Little sister, I would sooner believe you were too busy trying on wedding gowns."

Freyja's smile slipped. She would have to be carefully with her wording. Her brother's temper was not to be tempted. "Training in customs. I am not to be wedded in Vanaheim. My betrothed is Aesir. The younger prince. Ve."

A cloud passed over Atum's face. "Why?"

"I agreed to this marriage, brother. You know me well enough to know that I do not do things I do not want to do."

"What has the fool your father done, Freyja?"

Freyja gripped Atum's shoulders. "Promise me that you shall not be angry."

"I do not take orders, little sister," Atum replied, tapping her nose. "That is something you and I have in common."

Freyja widened her eyes until tears pooled in them. "Please. He may be a fool but I do love my father."

Atum smiled fondly. "Someday those false tears shall not get you what you want from me."

"Is this that day?"

"No. Walk with me, sister, and I will not let my temper get the best of me."

Freyja smiled smugly as they began to stroll through the fat, golden wheat stalks, but it was short-lived.

"In the spring, several Vanir warriors were caught in a secret war council with fire demons. Father swore to Odin-"

"Odin?" Atum interrupted. "That arrogant little boy is king now? What happened to his father?"

"I do not rightly know, brother. You know that politics bore me. Anyway, Father swore he had no part of it, and offered to send Frey to Asgard as a show of good faith. Odin... had other plans. But I do like Ve," she was quick to add. "He is sweet. He insisted that we conduct a proper courtship, and that I be asked, not told. I hope, eventually..."

"So your father is handing you over to the Aesir as a permanent hostage."

"You promised you would not be angry," Freyja reminded him. "And I am marrying a prince, albeit the younger one. So no, not a hostage. I would think less fondly of the situation if I was required to produce an heir for the realm. As it is, I shall be able to have eight daughters and no sons, and there shall be none to complain."

Atum laughed. "What have you against sons?"

"They always prefer their fathers."

"Not always." Atum's face darkened for a moment, but Freyja looped her arm through his and he smiled at her again. "Are you certain you wish to go through with this marriage? You are so young, Freyja, even by the standards of your father's people."

Freyja walked in silence for a moment, watching two hawks circle the sky. "I shall miss Vanaheim," she said eventually. "I shall miss the sun. It is too harsh on Asgard, all hot and yellow. The blue dawns here... there is no beauty in the nine realms that can rival them- except my own, of course."

"Of course."

"I shall miss my friends. I shall miss my sweet, naive twin. I shall miss my stepmother, and my dresses. They have such horrid fashions in Asgard! Everything is covered from nape to sole... I shall die in that, it will be so hot!"

"What about your father? Shall you miss him?"

Freyja's face darkened. "No. I shall not."

"I could have word with him and Odin-"

"No!" Freyja laughed to cover the sudden spike of her heart. "I may be young to the Elder gods, but I am a grown woman and I do not require aid from my big brother at every turn anymore, Atum. Besides, there are things that I am eager for in Asgard."

"Such as?"

"Children. I intend to have a baby so quickly that the court gossips about whether it was conceived before or after the wedding!" Freyja said brightly, but Atum was not so easily embarrassed as Frey.

"You care nothing for your reputation, then?"

"What is a reputation but words put on one by others?"

Atum's smile was vague. "I see. What else are you looking forward to in Asgard?"

"Well, they have direct trade with the dwarves. I shall have so many jewels I will drown in them. And the men are much more attractive than the weasel-faced boys I have been forced to entertain _here_ over the years."

Atum frowned. "You shall be a married woman."

"Does that mean that I shall no longer be able to enjoy pretty things?"

"You know what it means. I worry for you, little sister, and your preoccupation with pretty things."

"Do not be. I shall be fine. This... this is a good thing. It really is. Ve is an honorable man. A bit clumsy with his words, but sincere in his gestures." Freyja bit her lip. It _would_ be a good thing. "I am going to my new home today. Will you see me off?"

"Alas, little sister, I cannot. I have... business elsewhere in the realm that I must attend to."

His tone and the darkening of his face made Freyja shiver.

"How is Mother?" she asked quickly. "Shall she attend my wedding? I have not heard from her in so long, I wonder if she still knows that I exist!"

"Gaea is well. Furious that Njord would marry you off without first consulting her. But she shall attend, or so she has told me. Now, little sister, tell me how you are planning to seduce all the hearts of Asgard into loving you more than they love their queen?"

Freyja laughed. How well her brother knew her!

#

It was almost evening before the summons came for Freyja, telling her that the Aesir had arrived to take her to Asgard. She elected to wear her most daring gown- the fabric was almost sheer, and with the plunging neckline and even lower back she had already started many rumours with it. Despite protests from her ladies-in-waiting, she elected to leave her flowing golden hair loose to her knees and unadorned. She had them paint her face and rouge her lips, and put bangles on her wrists and jewels at her throat.

The people of Asgard _would_ remember the first time they saw _her_!

Frey collected her from her quarters. He rolled his eyes when he saw her ensemble, but then had to wipe tears from them. He squeezed her hand tightly, with a forced smile.

"Bring my chest," Freyja ordered one of her ladies-in-waiting, gesturing to the small chest that was filled with the few jewels and books Freyja was taking on her journey. The ladies-in-waiting followed some distance behind the twins as they made their way to the courtyard.

Freyja swallowed. She was leaving. Alone. Not even a servant to accompany her-

Njord and Skadi were already waiting at the bifrost site, the circle etched into the stone. A few of the nobles were as well, and many frowned disapprovingly at Freyja's attire. She could only see one man wearing Aesir armour. It was not her husband-to-be.

"Where is Lord Ve?"

"I apologise on behalf of the prince, my lady," the Aesir solider replied. He pulled off his helmet and bowed to her. "The Jotuns are forgetting their place, and my lord Ve had to stay in Asgard to council with the Allfather. I am Faraldar, and I was sent to escort you to Asgard."

Freyja frowned at the young Aesir. He was hardly older than she was! He black hair was cut short, incredibly dark against his pale skin. He looked like he had never been in the sun; she was darker than he was. But his eyes were the most vivid amber she had ever seen. She repressed a shiver.

"If the prince thinks that the Jotuns are more important than his bride, so be it," she replied coolly, turning away. She embraced her brother and then her stepmother, and took the chest from her lady-in-waiting. "Fare thee well, sweet brother and dearest stepmother. I shall miss you both terribly. Goodbye, father."

Njord opened his mouth, but Freyja turned away, joining Faraldar in the center of the bifrost circle. She smelled orange blossoms and smiled. Her family must have infused the air with her favourite flower to help ease her parting.

"We shall be taken soon," Faraldar reassured her. "There is no need to be nervous, my lady."

He took the wooden chest from her. She opened her mouth to protest, but a column of colored lights suddenly beamed from the heavens, enveloping them both. Freyja felt a jerk in her stomach, and then she was flying. Thousands of stars whipped by her. Her stomach churned and she closed her eyes. There was another jerk, and then the movement stopped.

Freyja gasps, stumbling to one side. A strong hand caught her elbow, steadying her. She opened her eyes to find herself inches from Faraldar's vivid amber gaze.

_He_ smelled like orange blossoms.

"Travelling via bifrost is difficult to become accustomed to," he said with an easy smile.

Freyja straightened herself, pulling away. She glanced around to see she was in a large domed room. A pedestal was centered in the room, and a very young dark-skinned man (more like a boy, really. He was _younger_ than Freyja! Were all guards in Asgard babies?) was removing a sword from the center of the pedestal.

Freyja looked past him to see a dozen or so more guards of varying ages standing at attention near the entrance to the dome. A woman stood with them – Frigga, wife of Odin, queen of Asgard, very distant cousin of Freyja's, if the genealogies were to be believed. They shared a great-great-great-grandmother.

_Everything is golden_, the younger goddess thought, trying to look confident as she marched forward. The gold was too much; it hurt her eyes. Even Frigga's dress was gold. But Freyja was relieved to see that the gown was off-the-shoulder, revealing the queen's creamy white shoulders and a modest amount of cleavage. Perhaps having a Vanir queen had given the Aesir a better style after all.

"Welcome to Asgard, Lady Freyja," Frigga greeted with a warm smile. "I am truly sorry that we do not have a proper welcoming for you, but you understand that these are troubles time for us all. I hope tonight's celebrations shall help to ease the sting on this oversight.

Was it just these few guards and the queen who had come for her? No parade, no honour- not even the peasants lined to see their prince's bride? Freyja forced herself to keep her shoulders straight. She had come to seal the peace between the realms, she reminded herself, not be worshiped. Still, it hurt.

"Thank you, cousin Frigga-" she was not a citizen yet, no need to address her as 'my queen'- "This journey has been exhausting. Might I retire to my chambers now?"

"Make sure the carriage is ready," Frigga ordered the guard, and then pulled Freyja to one side. Lowering her voice, she said, "It was difficult for me, too, when I married Odin. Leaving Vanaheim."

"You and Odin married for love, or so the rumours say. You have not been ripped from your family to satisfy warmongering suspicions."

Frigga nodded. "Odin and I do love each other. And I can only imagine how difficult this is for you, cousin Freyja. But Ve is a gentle man, and he shall always treat you with kindness. And know that you can bring any problem you have to me. I shall be here to help."

"Thank you. I shall remember that," Freyja replied sweetly.

Bring her problems to a woman she barely knew?

Not likely.


	2. Chapter 2

"It is not often that I find ladies of court so far from the palace."

Freyja startled. She looked up sharply to see Faraldar grinning at her. Clearing her throat, feeling her face flush, Freyja looked down at her book again.

"The courts of Vanaheim are different than those of Asgard."

"You have only been here a night, and are already escaping into the stables? What will people think of your husband-to-be?"

Freyja did not respond, but the words on the page blurred with sudden tears. A night. How could she have grown so lonely in a single night? Frigga had been called away shortly after showing the young bride her new quarters. They were lovely, twice as large as her rooms in Vanaheim. Her sleeping chambers were dominated by a huge oak bedstead, closed in by gauzy blue and white hangings. It was so drowned in pillows that Freyja thought she could carpet the floor with them.

She had one full room for dressing. it contained a wardrobe sparsely filled with gowns she had sent ahead of her arrival (all altered for Aesir modesty) and an empty vanity dresser just waiting to be filled with cosmetics and jewelry. A huge mirror lined one full wall. In the bathing room, the in-floor bath was large enough to swim in. The water that constantly streamed into it was warm. Heated in the palace or pumped from a hot springs of some sort? It was glorious, and Freyja was overwhelmed by it.

Asgard was too beautiful for her. She wanted to go home, where she was more beautiful than the maids in tapestries and sculpture.

As soon as she had woken this morning, Freyja had dressed, braided her long hair into a crown, and decided to go someplace drab and familiar. She had grabbed her favourite book, informed a guard as to where she was going, and quickly found the royal stables. They, too, was more grand than those of Vanaheim. Fortunately, hay lofts differed little from one another, and she had hidden in a corner. She had opened her book, pretending that she was back on Vanaheim, hiding from her Valkyrie training-

Faraldar sat beside her; she breathed in his orange blossom scent and shifted away.

"Asgard can be difficult to become accustomed to. Its wonders... can be overwhelming."

"That they are," Freyja murmured, closing her book. "Where are you from, then, that you have to become accustomed to Asgard?"

Faraldar leaned forward to pluck a piece of straw from her hair. His fingers brushed her cheek. A sharp spark went through her. Freyja stifled a gasp. What was that? And why did her heart beat so rapidly? She shifted away again.

"I was born on Nornheim. My father is Aesir, though, so when I was thirteen I was sent here, to train for the guard. At first I hated them, but-" Faraldar cut off, staring at her. He stood abruptly. "We cannot be friends, Lady Freyja."

The sudden change startled Freyja. "What?"

"You and I- I do not know what it is, but I am drawn to you. I could not sleep last night, thinking of the blue of your eyes, the gold of your hair... how soft your skin is-"

"Stop!" Freyja scrambled to her feet, her face flushing. She had heard all this before, but Faraldar's voice- it was desperate, hungry... and she had never heard such words in such an intimate location... the tales she had heard of secret trysts in hay lofts- "I am soon to be married."

"I know. And that is why you must stay away from me. Why we cannot be friends-"

Freyja's eyes fired. "I am _not_ going to live in fear of _your_ lust. I shall do as _I_ please and _you_ have best avoid _me_."

She pushed past him. He caught her arm. She yanked it away, her face reddening further, her heartbeat escalating.

"I am sorry, my lady," the guard murmured. "I did not intend to question your honour, but preserve it. I thought that I saw in your eyes that you felt for me how I feel for you- my lady. It is awe, wonder. And yes, lust, but that I can control. I shall be happy to serve you and my lord Ve, to be able to gaze at your beauty from afar-"

"I told you to stop!" Freyja shouted, fleeing from the hay loft.

She shook as she headed back to the palace. Where were these feeling coming from? She was soon to be wed! She was a virtuous woman. She wanted to be an honourable wife, just as she wanted an honourable husband. She wanted to be a woman her eventual children would be proud to call their mother.

Then why did she want to turn around?

#

Atum stretched out his shoulders, arms and back before cleaning his kopesh blade and returning the weapon to its place by his side. He stepped over the decapitated bodies of his enemies, and kicked one of the heads down a nearby ravine.

"What are you planning, Chthon?" he whispered, his green eyes following the shadows at the bottom of the gorge as they began flowing away like a giant river of darkness.

His mind flashed to Freyja, his favourite sister- well, the only of his siblings that he not only tolerated for the sake of Gaea, their shared mother, but that he in fact cared for. She was more nervous for her upcoming wedding than she had tried to let on. Clearly, it was something that bothered her, but it was also important enough that she was willing to set aside her personal fears. For the realm. For her fool of a father.

Why Gaea had chosen to mate with such a man such as Njord was beyond Atum's understanding. But many things confused him about his mother, not least of which was why she insisted on forgiving and loving him-

Atum tore his mind from his female relatives. They were of little consequence at the moment. Freyja may be doubting her marriage, but it was her prerogative to say yes or no. It was his responsibility to keep Chthon contained.

He heard a snap in the trees behind him. Grinning, he drew his weapon.

#

Freyja had wandered the palace for hours to calm herself after her encounter with Faraldar. It had meant nothing. Nothing at all. The shock she had felt when he had inadvertently touched her- sometimes it happened between two people for no reason. The flush of her face, the increase of her heartbeat- those were mere embarrassment from his words, nothing else.

As for his words themselves, he was warning her of his feelings. Warning her not to get too close, to stay away. It was not surprising that she had aroused such feelings in him. Skadi told her often that her behavior made it difficult for men to control themselves, and to beware pretty words meant only to seduce. She should not have worn that dress to Asgard. It was her doing, and now that she was to be married, she would have to behave more modestly.

Eventually, she found herself in a garden area. She walked the golden path, and was delighted at the colors around her. Red peonies, dark purple petunias, pansies of every colour. She stopped to breathe in the spicy scent of the white geraniums, and then reached out to brush her fingers against the purple-and-pink fuchsias that dangled overhead like pompous little women dressing for a ball.

"I would love to attend a ball," Freyja sighed to herself.

She heard footsteps behind her and spun around, heart leaping to her throat. She sighed in relief and disappointment when she saw that it was Ve walking towards her. His strides were long and his steps firm, but there was still something about him, some hesitancy, that made Freyja's lips twitch in amusement. Despite his massive size – his arms were like tree trunks, his chest barrel-like, his legs as strong as a horse's – he really did look like a nervous schoolboy. Perhaps if he grew a beard he would appear manlier, but he was clean-shaven, and his sandy hair was cut short.

"Lady Freyja," he greeted with a short bow once he was a respectful distance away. "Are you hungry?"

Sweet Ve. His power was most certainly not in words. "Lovely day, is it not?"

"Ah... yes, yes it is," Ve said, his bronzed warrior's face beginning to flush.

He was attempting to become more proficient at small talk, Freyja thought, thinking to their silent, awkward first meetings. But he still was not good at it.

"The flowers are beautiful," Ve continued, "but the most beautiful one walks."

Freyja laughed. Ve's face took on the same hue as the peonies. He still had a ways to go yet, and she loved to make him blush. The man who had slain a hundred demons in one battle!

"I- I mean," he stammered. "You are more beautiful than all plants- flowers-"

Freyja caught his hand and squeezed it. It was a huge, rough hand, better suited to handling weapons or pummeling enemies than to caress a woman's hand. And there was no spark at his touch.

"Never mind that. It was sweet of you to think of me. I would love to join you for breakfast, if that is what you came here to ask. I am famished."

The truth was, she had very little appetite for the boiled eggs and honeyed rolls, the fat sausages and the great slabs of bacon that were laid out for breakfast. Ve ate with gusto, slurping happily at the provided watered mead between mouthfuls. He had cleared well over half the table before he realised that Freyja had only taken a few bits.

"Is something the matter, my lady?"

"In Vanaheim, we usually eat fruits and porridges for breakfast."

"Oh. Of course," Ve said with the flustered air of someone who should have known. He gestured to an attendant, who disappeared out the door. "I apologise. I should have known. My sister-in-law prefers fruits and vegetables to meat as well."

"My people are farmers, not herders or warriors."

"The Vanir are might warriors," Ve responded, a crinkle in his brow. "There are marvellous stories of your father's glorious battles-"

"My father is a foolish old man who has ever sought battle where it was not necessary," Freyja retorted angrily. "In your tales of mighty battles, where are the wives who have lost their husbands? Sisters who have lost brothers? Children who are now fatherless? Mothers mourning their sons? And what of the women starving after warriors have ravished their fields? Women who are shamed after warriors ravished their bodies while those same warriors are celebrated? Where is the glory of battle? In the silenced voices of its victims."

She pushed away from the table angrily. Ve's expression was stunned. Freyja was already out the doors before he followed. She hurried her stops, but her gown was as heavy as her armour, and Ve quickly caught up. He grabbed her arm, and she yanked it from his grasp.

"Lady Freyja-"

"What?"

"I- I-"

Freyja kept walking, ignoring Ve's inane stuttering.

"My lady... Our wedding as been postponed!"

Freyja stopped so suddenly that Ve walked into her. She lost her balance, and Ve caught her, to keep her from falling. She shoved him away- both lost balance and fell in a tangled heap of limbs.

"I am sorry."

Freyja glared icily.

"I meant to tell you at breakfast, but I did not know how... I am not so good with words. Odin is the one with the clever tongue. But I wanted to tell you. You deserved to hear from me, especially after I was not there to escort you to Asgard..."

The goddess remained silent.

Ve's expression was earnest. "The Jotuns have been threatening war on the smaller realms. Their king, Ymir, has always had a special hatred for Asgard, and that hate burns even stronger in his son, Laufey. We cannot stand by and do nothing."

"So you are going to battle," Freyja said flatly. "And risk leaving me a widow before I am even a wife."

"No, not battle. We have to show our strength, but it is a diplomatic mission. No blood shall be shed. We are to meet on neutral ground- the Jotuns have suggested Midgard. It is a little world, the people are simple..." Ve trailed off, and his shoulders sagged. "We shall negotiate, not fight."

Freyja pushed herself to her feet. "When?"

Ve stood as well. "I leave at dawn tomorrow."

"And how long have you known?"

"Odin decided that I would join him last night."

"Both of you?"

Freyja turned away, sucking in a deep breath. She had been raised hearing of the horrors of the Frost Giants. Her father's family and her stepmother's brothers all had been slain centuries ago by the Jotun prince Laufey. It was not until Asgard had stepped in that the slaughter had stopped. And there were stories of women who had been carried back to Jotunheim, who were never found- and still others who were brought back with their captor's babies growing inside their bellies.

"What if you are both killed?" Freyja asked. "What if the Jotuns break their vow- there are no heirs to the throne-"

"They would not dare move against Asgard's might. They merely test my brother's mettle as king. Bor our father had to prove himself as well. There is no danger. But we shall be gone for some time-"

"And when shall our wedding be, then?"

"When I return. However long it takes to negotiate the Jotuns back into submission, where they belong."

Freyja contemplated his words for a moment, and then realised something. She whirled on Ve. "You knew already that your brother would be gone. Our marriage would be postponed anyway! We could not be wed without the king present-"

"I leave tomorrow, to prepare for Odin's arrival. I shall meet with a small contingent of Jotuns, we will set the location for the negotiations and ensure that neither side attempts to ensnare the other with traps. Odin shall remain here for yet another week."

"And we were to be married in three days," Freyja murmured, placated but still not happy with the turn of events. "Shall I be allowed to return to my kin in the meantime, or shall I be left here alone and friendless in this golden cage? ... No." A thought took hold in Freyja's mind and with renewed determination she marched towards her quarts. "I am coming with you."

There was silence, and then a scramble of steps as Ve caught up with her. "It is too dangerous."

"I have been trained as a Valkyrie; give me a sword."

"These are Jotuns."

"Then give me a sword and give me a guard. My mother lives on Midgard. Gaea, as I am sure you know. It is been too long since I have visited her-"

"My lady, it is-" Ve cut himself off. Freyja turned to him and saw he understood. She smirked as a giant, appreciative smile broke across his face. "It is a show of strength, and what better show than the daughter of an Elder God as my future wife?"

"Exactly."

Ve's smile fell. "It is still dangerous."

"I know. But I am not just a pretty flower."

Ve nodded. His expression grew even more hesitant. "May I kiss you?"

"You are asking?" Freyja almost laughed, except Ve's expression was so anxious. He was completely serious. She had never been _asked_ before. Silently, she nodded.

Ve stepped forward, cupped her skull with his hand, his rough palm against the nape of her neck. He moved slowly, as if he was not entirely certain what he should do, and she smiled in encouragement, holding his free hand. He pressed his lips against hers. They were as strong, rough, and awkward as the rest of him. Freyja tipped her face up and closed her eyes. She deepened the kiss, hoping to feel the warmth that she had felt spread through her in times during her youth when she stole kisses from her many suitors... Ve's fingers dug into her golden braid. He freed his hand from hers and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closer- She wondered what it would feel like if there was a spark every time he touched her skin-

Her eyes snapped open, her heart hammering. Ve stepped back, looking alarmed, disoriented and startled.

"I am sorry," he said, and Freyja realised that she was pushing him away.

"It is- It is-" Freyja swallowed against the dryness of her throat. "It is all right. It is not you, it is-" she cut off. _It is because I cannot get a guard out of my mind... _No, she could not say that. "I should go prepare... for the- the journey."

Ve nodded, not looking reassured. Freyja briskly walked back to her quarters. She did not realise that she was shaking until she sagged against the door in relief.

"What is wrong with you, woman?" she asked herself angrily. "Prettier faces have spoken prettier words to woo you..."

She found herself thinking of the vivid amber eyes, those lips turned up in a smile, the shock, like the sparks of a flint stone...

Freyja shook her head and began to pack what meager things she would take to Midgard.


	3. Chapter 3

A dozen strong warriors accompanied the prince and his bride-to-be onto Midgard. The men gave her questioning, or some knowing, looks as she swung onto her horse, but she ignored them. She rode beside Ve as the part hurtled down the rainbow bridge. Odin had not come to see his little brother off. Ve slowed their pace as they drew close to Heimdall's observatory.

"You can go back, if you want to," he murmured.

"I do not."

Ve gave her a brief smile that she did not return. It would be good to see her mother. It would be good to put distance between herself and Faraldar. Just thinking of him made Freyja's face grow hot.

They rode into the observatory, Ve exchanging greetings with the young Heimdall. Freyja gripped the reins of her horse tightly with one hand, and drew the hood of her fur-lined cloak over her head. It was cold where they were going.

The horses were remarkably well trained. They flicked their tails in annoyance as the bifrost began to spin, but did not break formation. The sound was like a rushing waterfall. Freyja grit her teeth as the coloured lights surrounded them all. She felt the jerk in her navel and they were gone. It was not as bad as the first time, but still when the spinning stars and coloured lights stopped, Ve had to reach out and steady her.

"Set camp and watch for the Jotuns," Ve ordered, dismounting.

Freyja shivered despite her cloak. Her breath crystallised in the air, but the ground was clear of snow. They had been deposited in a narrow valley, with steep, white-capped mountains all around them.

Freyja swung off her horse- and her foot connected with Ve's face as he stepped forward to aid her. She twisted to see what she had done, her foot twisted as well, she jerked to correct herself, lost balance and landed on top of Ve. He grunted as he elbow dug into her sternum.

"Are you all right?" she asked as she pushed herself off of him. She ignored the chuckles of the men, but Ve's face was red. He helped her to her feet.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Are you?"

Freyja nodded.

"Set camp," Ve ordered again, and then looked at Freyja with the expression of one completely lost.

Freyja looped her arm through his. "See those peaks over there?" She pointed, pulling Ve away from the rest of the men. "I am not entirely certain, I have never seen it from this point, but I _think_ that there is a cave at the base of them."

"There could be," Ve nodded, looking puzzled.

"That is where I was born." Freyja smiled as she remembered the times when her mother told her the story of her and Frey's birth. She squeezed Ve's arm tighter and on sudden impulse, added, "I would love to show you, someday."

Ve turned with a pleasantly surprised smile, but the sound of the bifrost behind them interrupted whatever he was going to say. Frowning, the prince extracted his arm and strode through the men to see who the new arrival was. Freyja followed slowly.

"Faraldar! You are just arriving, are you?"

Freyja stopped, her face going white. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"My lord Ve, I apologise for my late arrival, but-"

"No excuses, boy. Do not be tardy to any more of your duties or you shall be flogged."

"Yes, my lord. Of course, my lord."

The men parted slightly, and Freyja saw him. He was looking right at her. As soon as her blue eyes locked onto his amber ones, a shock rippled though her. She was frozen, exposed, vulnerable- surely everyone could see the flush in her cheeks, hear the hammering of her heart- she had to stop staring... Could not.

"Lady Freyja?"

Freyja jumped as Ve touched her arm. He frowned.

"Are you all right?"

"What? Oh, yes- yes. I am more anxious than I thought..." Freyja stammered. "I thought- frost giants-"

"No harm shall befall you," Ve assured her, his blue eyes troubled. "But to put your mind at rest- Faraldar!"

Freyja startled, and she flushed deeper. Faraldar strode through the busy bustle and stopped before Ve, bowing lightly.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You have a new assignment. To keep my wife-to-be secure in both body and mind."

_Body..._

Faraldar bowed sharply, not looking at Freyja. Ve nodded in satisfaction and then went about the camp, insuring that everything was to his satisfaction. Freyja walked with him, asking questions that she already knew the answers to. The setting of camp was quick, and Freyja retreated into her tent as quickly as she could.

It was standard warrior's fare. The ground was covered with extra furs for her, however, and a great lump of blankets was her bed. Obviously effort had been put into making her comfortable. It was just as obvious that these men were not used to a woman's comfort. Her small chest sat beside the bed.

Freyja sank down and hid her face in her hands. She had been hoping to be able to visit her mother, but now she could not leave without- _that guard_ accompanying her. And Gaea would not approach this camp. Freyja was there to demonstrate the connection to the goddess, not the goddess herself. And she would not be able to take Ve on whatever rides she went on. He was there for a purpose, and she was not it.

Besides that, the Jotuns would arrive soon.

#

It was dark before they came. They appeared suddenly out of the darkness like giant wraiths. They stood on the edge of camp silently, lips curled in disgust as they surveyed the tiny Aesir.

Freyja, within her tent, heard the guard call for Ve and exited to see the giants. Her heart leapt; for a second she was certain they were surrounded. She saw Ve stride through the ranks, his steps firm, and stepped forward to join him.

She smelled orange blossoms and a hand gripped her arm and pulled her into the tent. She stifled a gasp as she found herself unbearably close to Faraldar.

"What are you doing here?" he breathed, pulling her close. His expression was fraught with worry. "I came here to stay away from you, to chase you and your beauty from my thoughts." He caressed her face gently. "And now I find you _here_, putting yourself in danger? What were you thinking?" He shook his head, before his expression became angry. "And what is your husband-to-be thinking, bringing you to such a dangerous situation? He should protect you!"

"From the Jotuns or you?" Freyja curled herself away from him. Should she scream? No, it would show weakness in front of the Frost Giants, besides...she was loath to admit it, but part of her was glad to see Faraldar. She knew that was wrong...she should not feel this way for anyone except her betrothed...

Faraldar released her arms and cupped her face in his hands. Her skin sparked where he touched her- even as she recoiled, she wanted more – he suddenly kissed her. Her brain exploded. Never before had she felt so-

"No!" Freyja shoved him roughly away.

"You do not love him. I know you do not. Freyja, I told you that it was lust, but the truth is it is love between us! Can you not feel what I feel? I will abandon any ties to the Aesir- we can hide among my Norn kin, they shall keep us safe."

"No."

Faraldar gripped Freyja's arms again. "You cannot tell me you love him."

"Nor can I say I love you! My body is not a toy for men's possession. I chose who and when. I have chosen Ve, not you. Never you. I am not a broodmare that will couple with every steed in the pasture!"

Faraldar released her, looking stricken. "Is that what you think I think of you? No, Freyja. I love you more deeply than any man has loved a woman- just promise me a smile and I shall be your slave. I shall gladly burn for your touch, even if it is just your hand in mine-"

"Your words and actions speak different phrases," Freyja replied coldly. "Now leave me."

"Of course, my lady. As you wish, my lady."

Faraldar bowed low and slipped out of the tent. Freyja took a moment to compose herself and then followed him out. She marched determinedly to Ve and latched herself to his arm. He turned, a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"Mother wants to know how long you are going to be, beloved. She is eager to meet you," Freyja said with her sweetest smile.

"Do Aesir princelings take orders from women now?"

Freyja looked up at the Jotun who had spoken. He was huge, dark blue skin, blood-red eyes- his facial markings were slightly different than those of his companions, but otherwise they all looked the same to Freyja. He leered at her, his pupils dilating as she leaned back into the shadows.

"Aesir princes do not take orders from any but the king, Laufey," Ve replied with a growl to his voice. "We do, however, respect the Elder Gods. My betrothed is the daughter of Gaea."

Laufey's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Then where is the Mother Goddess, if here is her daughter?"

"The Mother Goddess is becoming impatient waiting to meet her future son-in-law while little boys talk of inane things."

Freyja stifled a sigh of relief. She turned to see her mother strolling casually through the Aesir camp. She wore a sleeveless, fitted green robe more suited for summer than winter, but the cold clearly did not bother her. Gaea stopped beside Freyja, fixing Ve with an intimidating stare.

"Are you quite through wasting my time?"

"Mother!" Freyja protested. "We are not here just to meet you."

"What could possibly be discussed tonight that would not be better discussed on the morrow? Preferably with a few pints of ale. The Jotuns stay in their camp, the Aesir in their camp, and as long as none of you are stupid everything shall be fine. Now," Gaea linked her arm through Freyja's and gave Ve a final threatening glance. "Do not keep me waiting much longer. I may never age, but that does not mean I have infinite patience. As for you," she turned to Laufey. "Just remember that this is _my_ world, and you would do well to respect it."

With that, Gaea pulled Freyja away, beginning to chat animatedly about wedding plans- that is, until they entered Freyja's tent. Then Gaea stopped and fixed her daughter with a look that made her feel like a young child again.

"What were you thinking? This is a volatile situation, Freyja! One wrong word at these negotiation and it shall be war. Laufey is a hot headed fool and your beloved," Gaea's voice dripped with sarcasm at the word, "is not known for his thinking. Odin and Ymir seem to be searching for excuses to slaughter each other – and there are many all too happy to give them those excuses!"

Freyja waited. "Are you quite through, Mother?"

Gaea frowned. "What a tone to take with the one who gave you life!"

"One of two," Freyja corrected. "And as for my presence here, I was thinking many things, one of which was that I missed my mother's wisdom."

Gaea rolled her eyes, but embraced her daughter. "You have ever been the most difficult of my children. It is what I get for letting Njord raise you."

"It is what you get for letting him impregnate you."

Gaea smiled wryly, straightening Freyja's collar. "Your father was a much nicer man before."

"Before he became king?"

"Before I got to know him. Now, what do you need your mother's wisdom for?"

Freyja bit her lip. Her mother surely would have something to say about her feelings around Faraldar, but she may not grasp the potency of them. She was disallowed answering, however, because at that moment Ve's voice came into the tent, asking for entry.

"Come in," Freyja invited.

Ve entered and bowed low to Gaea. "Lady-" she started.

"I have only one question for you, Lord Ve," Gaea interrupted. "Who do you think is lovelier, my daughter or myself?"

Ve looked stunned. Freyja rolled her eyes. Gaea waited for an answer.

"I do not know you, my lady," Ve said slowly. "I cannot answer your question."

Gaea surveyed him. "Your brother is far better with words. More attractive, too. Dear daughter, if you wish to visit me, please do so – But there is far too much stupidity in this camp for me to stay." Gaea kissed Freyja's cheek and then disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Do not mind her," Freyja said quickly. "She thinks I am too young to marry and thinks my father is selling me for peace."

"I see," Ve slowly replied. "The Jotuns have gone. We shall meet again on the morrow to survey negotiation sites."

Freyja nodded. "Shall I accompany you?"

"I thought you were afraid of the Jotuns."

"I-" Freyja stopped. "I am. But I want to be with you. We are going to be married. I want- I want to see you work."

She would not tell him about Faraldar.

Ve nodded. "If that is what you wish." He was silent for a moment, looking uncertain. He took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. "Good-night, Lady."

"Good night."

Freyja suddenly wondered what he would do if she asked him to stay the night. Was she even ready for that? Nothing had to happen... But by the time she had worked up the courage, he was gone.

#

It was so cold the next morning the warriors had to melt ice for water. Freyja dressed quickly in her tent, for the only time grateful for Aesir modesty. Less exposed skin mean less cold skin. She twisted her hair into a bun, securing it with a jeweled pin and then ducked out of the tent to Join Ve for breakfast. Faraldar shadowed her like a guard dog, making her feel... she did not know what she felt. His kiss still burned her lips.

Breakfast went by quickly, and Ve, Freyja, and half the warriors, Faraldar included, saddled their horses and rode two kilometers south, where Laufey and two other Jotuns were waiting.

"This is _early_ morning?" the Frost Giant prince sneered. "Aesir are soft." He caught sight of Freyja and his sneer turned into a knowing leer. "You bring your woman to show off your prize or to threaten us with the Mother Goddess?"

Freyja returned the look silently.

"Lady Freyja has her own reasons for accompanying me," Ve responded evenly. "Are we to survey sites for negotiation, or do you merely wish to ogle my bride?"

Laufey snorted, the leer disappearing. He stood. He was taller by half than Ve. Faraldar urged his horse up next to Freyja's. His eyes were narrowed in anger. As he glanced at her, Freyja dropped her gaze. Why must she flush now? It was not the time...

The sun climbed steadily as the half-dozen Aesir and three jotuns traveled through the valley inspecting and discussing potential sites. Freyja tried to listen, but she was distracted more and more by Faraldar's presence. He kept his horse close to hers, even when she tried to put Ve between them.

The group was at the center of the valley, inspecting a wide, flat rock devoid of vegetation when the storm hit. The sky went from sunny to blizzard in half an hour. The Aesir brought their horses together. The Jotuns looked at the snow with smiles. Laufey smirked.

"Has the cold defeated the princling of Asgard?"

"I propose that we resume our discussions after the storm passes," Ve replied, ignoring Laufey's jibe.

Laufey stared at Ve and then nodded. "Run back to your camp, then- perhaps your woman shall keep you warm."

"Perhaps yours would, too, if any would have you!" Ve retorted angrily.

Laufey hissed. Freyja's heart leapt to her throat as the six warriors pulled their horses closer around their prince. Faraldar grabbed her reins from her. She opened her mouth to protest. One of the jotuns drew their weapon-

"Enough," Laufey said. He turned on his heel and stalked into the storm.

Ve wheeled his horse around. Freyja tore her reins back from Faraldar and followed.

The blizzard increased. Soon Freyja could hardly see Ve in front of her. She pulled her cloak around herself tighter. Her nose dripped from the cold; it froze on her upper lip. She bent over her horse's neck, keeping an eye on the animal ahead. A sudden gust of wind made her flinch, turning her head- when she looked up again, she was alone.

"Ve?" she shouted.

No reply.

Freyja's heart pounded and she shouted again. Her voice was lost in the howling wind.

_I cannot have been lost so quickly._ If she had turned the horse, someone would have seen, would not they?

"Mother?"

Still nothing. Freyja's heart pounded. Lost. Alone. Cold.

Her horse began walking of its own accord. Freyja let the reins slacken, bending over its neck to keep warm. If the horse was not receiving instructions from her mother, all was lost.

#

Atum carefully wreathed his hand in white-hot flame before laying it on the oiled chest of the Aesir he was talking with. The man screamed as the oil bubbled and his skin crisped. Atum watched tears stream down the man's face and then quenched the flame.

The Aesir breathed raggedly. "What do you want?"

Atum flared his hand again. The man screamed. "Do you ask questions of me?"

"No," the man whimpered.

Atum nodded. His demonstration over, he pulled a chair close to the table he had bound the man to. Propping his elbows on the table, he rested his chin in his hands. It was a friendly gesture that never failed to terrify. His green eyes locked coldly on his victim. "My uncle has recently found a way to release his influence into the nine realms."

The Aesir gasps. "I did not-"

"No, you did nothing. But you have been plotting against your king, and this, I believe, was instigated by Chthon. So tell me. What is your plan?"

The man stared in horrified silence.

Atum sighed. The fear his presence inflicted was useful, but the silence that it produced was not. "You need not fear so long as you speak. Remain silent, and I shall melt your face."

"Midgard!" the Aesir screamed as Atum lit his hand again. "The king and his brother negotiate with the Jotuns on Midgard! There is a plan to murder the Jotun prince during these negotiations. Ymir shall think it was Odin's doing. The giants will kill the king and his brother-"

"And what of Ve's bride? What would become of her after this insurrection?" Atum snarled, distracted from whatever Chthon's plot was for the sake of his little sister.

"Our- our leader would claim her."

"As his wife?"

"No- he shall marry the queen- to legitimise his claim to the throne-"

"Who is he?" Atum grabbed the Aesir by the throat. "Who is the fool who thinks he can turn my sister into his whore?"

The Aesir's eyes widened. "I do not know! I swear- we were not told his name-"

Atum saw the man told the truth.

He was of no more use.

The sun god snapped the man's neck and got to his feet. Midgard.


	4. Chapter 4

Freyja did not know how much time passed before she became aware of warmth on her face. Her eyes were closed, but she saw light filtering red through her lips. She smelled smoke, and stirred. Somebody knelt beside her. She opened her eyes expecting her mother and instead stared into a blue face.

A scream rose in her throat. She pushed herself away. The Jotun recoiled from her, those blood-red eyes widening. In fear.

Freyja's scream died. The Jotun shivered. It was a female, Freyja realised with surprise. She had black hair that fell in twists and curls to her knees. She was slight, for a frost giant, and although she was several feet taller than Freyja she would hardly reach the shoulder of Laufey. Darker splotches of blue amid the raised swirls on her arms and face looked like bruises. She wore a short sheath dress made from deer hide, and a green stone hung around her neck.

For a long time, the two women stared at each other.

"Hello," Freyja said cautiously.

"You were lost," the Jotun woman replied in a soft, timid voice. "You looked cold."

Freyja stood. The giantess moved back away from her. They were in a cave, the mouth of which was blocked by bushes and branches. A small fire was near the entrance, just big enough to provide light and a little warmth. Freyja turned back to the giantess, who regarded her warily.

"My name is Freyja."

"Farbauti."

Freyja sat by the fire, holding her hand out to it. "Thank you."

Farbauti nodded tensely.

A long silence followed. Freyja did not know what to say to this Jotun woman. She did not fit what Freyja had heard of the frost giants. But those were stories of warriors-

"I have never seen such a storm before."

Farbauti cautiously sat across the fire. "I have seen many worse. There are storms on Jotunheim that can freeze a grown man solid in less than an hour."

"Is it a terrible place?"

Farbauti's brows knit. "No. It is beautiful. Everything is sharp and polished. At night, we have five moons. Usually only two or three are seen, but when all five are together, the light from them pierces through the mountains and they burst with rainbows. Every colour, luminescent, dancing over the valleys and plains..."

"That does sound beautiful." Freyja contemplated Farbauti. "Are you wife of one of the warriors?"

Farbauti dropped her gaze. "No. The wives of Jotuns live separately from their husbands, and they would never allow themselves to be pulled away from their lives by men. I am a servant, to cook for and – serve – Prince Laufey."

"Oh," Freyja murmured, wondering if she interpreted the giantess's words correctly.

"You are Vanir, are you not?" Farbauti asked quickly, as though wanting to change the subject.

"Yes."

"My- my mother was Vanir," the Jotun continued, curious and apprehensive, "she would tell me stories of Vanaheim when I was young and couldn't sleep."

Freyja couldn't hide her surprise. "Your mother?"

"She never told me how she came to Jotunheim," Farbauti quickly defended. "But she did tell me once that my father was kind to her – kinder than her Vanir husband-"

"You surprised me is all. I just never expected- A jotun who is also of my people-"

"I understand you confusion. Let me clarify this for you. I am not Jotun, and I am not of your people. I am nothing." Her voice was angry and bitter.

"That cannot be true."

"No? I am tolerated as servant and not slave on Jotunheim for my father's sake, but the moment he dies so does what little status I have. And would Vanaheim accept my blue skin? No. So tell me, how can I belong to any place or people?"

Freyja could not hold Farbauti's gaze. "I am sorry."

Silence was the reply.

Freyja glanced around the cave again and frowned, realising something. "Where is my horse?"

"You had no horse. I found you wandering on foot. I thought of taking you back to the Aesir camp but though it more likely to be welcomed by weapons rather than thanks."

Freyja walked to the mouth of the cave; the storm outside seemed to be lessening. Cold air breathed over her face.

"I do not remember leaving my horse."

"The cold sometimes plays tricks on the mind."

"I hope it found its way back to camp." Freyja turned back to Farbauti. "Will your camp be concerned when you do not return?"

"No." Farbauti hesitated. "But Laufey may come looking for me." The giantess trembled a moment, and then burst out. "I hate him! One day I will put a knife in his heart-" A look of horror passed over her face. "Please do not tell anyone I said that. He will kill me for merely _thinking_ such things! Please-"

"I will say nothing," Freyja reassured her.

Farbauti did not look convinced but fell silent. Freyja did not know what else to say, and remained silent as well.

#

The storm was almost over when Freyja and Farbauti were found. It was the Jotun prince Laufey who dragged the branches from the cave's entrance and stumbled in. Freyja saw his massive blue form and backed to the inner wall of the cave, her heart leaping to her throat. Farbauti dropped to her knees

"My lord, I-" she started.

Laufey interrupted her with a hand across her mouth. "Wench!" he bellowed, staggering forward.

_He is drunk_, Freyja realised, pressing herself back further.

"When I want you, you come to me! You do not hide in caves," Laufey slurred.

"The storm-" Farbauti started.

Laufey snarled and fell on her, biting her neck. The giantess cried out and lay still, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Freyja did not know what to do. Could she run? She edged towards the entrance.

Too late. As he growled into Farbauti's skin, Laufey turned his head. His blurred red eyes locked onto Freyja. He frowned for a moment, pushing himself up, and then began laughing.

"The Asgard princling should be more careful with his possessions, especially ones so easily _broken_."

He pushed himself to his knees and reached for her. Farbauti grabbed his arm. He smashed his hand across her face. Blood spurted from her nose. Freyja dashed for the entrance. Laufey flung his arm around, blocking her. She retreated.

"My lord," Farbauti pleaded, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him to her. "There shall be war-"

"Let there be war!" Laufey roared, lunging forward. He grabbed Freyja's cloak.

"Let go of me!"

Farbauti hooked her arm around Laufey's neck. Pulling him down and herself up, she closed her teeth around his ear. Laufey cried out in pain, but did not release Freyja's cloak. She fought the fastening at her throat and fled the cave, hearing Laufey's enraged shouts and Farbauti's pained cried followed her.

She ran blindly through the snow, stumbling over hidden dangers. Twice she found herself floundering in drifts past her waist but struggled on. She turned back once to see Laufey staggering after her. She struggled on, but for every meter she won, Laufey gained three on her.

And then she heard a voice calling her name. A voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Faraldar!" she screamed.

Around a craggy outcrop of rock he came. His black hair was white with snow, his pale face flushed with the effort of struggling through the drifts.

"Freyja!" he shouted, using his shield to plunge through the snow towards her. It seemed to shimmer. He reached her quickly. She threw her arms around him in relief.

"Laufey-" she gasped.

Faraldar looked behind her and muttered an oath. He grabbed Freyja's arm and yanked her back the way he had come from. He pushed through the snow, shield ahead of him. It was quicker this time, but Laufey still gained on them. Farbauti trailed after him, calling at him to stop.

"Freyja, run," Faraldar gasped, shoving her ahead of him, into the snow. He turned and drew his sword. "Tell stories of this day!"

"Faraldar-"

"Run!"

Laufey was almost on them. Freyja turned. She struggled through the snow, heart pounding in her chest. She heard Faraldar shout a warning; Laufey roared in response. There was a clang and a clash a cry of pain, and then a giant hand wrapped around her waist and dragged her back. Laufey flung her into the snow. Faraldar lay crumpled at the base of the rocky outcrop, blood pooling under his head.

"Did you know that a Jotun's touch can freeze your flesh instantly if we so choose?" Laufey hissed, pressing his hand down on her throat. "We do not have to, though-"

"Do not touch me!" Freyja gasped, trying unsuccessfully to free herself.

Laufey laughed, his hand moving lower. "What shall you do if I do not? Call on your mother to save you? She had no real power... I wonder what the touch of a Jotun would do to _her_ flesh-"

"And I wonder how close to the sun a frost giant may get before he melts."

Freyja turned her head. A blinding light burned her eyes. Laufey cursed and released her. Atum stood on a drift of snow, bare-footed and bare-chested, golden, shining brilliantly. His normally green eyes were black. He walked forward, leaving pools of steaming water where he stepped. He pulled Freyja to her feet, and led her to where Faraldar lay. He closed his eyes, white light emanating from his body. It engulfed her and Faraldar. When the light faded, they were in the Aesir camp.

"Freyja!"

Freyja hardly had time to turn before Ve was embracing her. He was warm, and Freyja suddenly realised how very cold she was.

"I am so sorry," Ve said. "I thought you were right behind me."

"So did I," Freyja responded, shaking.

Ve removed his cloak and wrapped it around her, and then knelt by Faraldar to check his injuries.

"You shall send my sister back to Asgard immediately," Atum ordered, and Freyja shivered at the coldness in his voice.

"Of course, my lord," Ve agreed. "And my lord- Thank you. For bringing her back."

Atum did not reply, and in a flash of light disappeared.

"Faraldar requires medical attention," Ve called, and then embraced Freyja again. "What happened?"

Freyja suddenly found herself shaking and sobbing. Ve pulled her in closer and she clung to his strength. As Faraldar was taken to the healer, Ve led Freyja back to her tent and wrapped her in furs, patiently waiting for her to calm enough to tell the story.

But she did not. She did not know what to say.

Because the truth would mean war.

#

Atum returned to find Laufey bent over his woman, fists balled, while she cowered and bled over the snow. The sun god had no concern for the welfare of lesser beings, but neither did he like bullies. And so he seized Laufey's raised fist and flipped him into the snow and stomped on his throat.

"The only reason I am not going to melt you into a soup of bubbling flesh is because my uncle is involved in a plot to murder you," he informed the Jotun princeling. "But if you even look on my sister with lust again, I will melt your world. When I am through with you here, you will go the Aesir camp and beg her forgiveness. And that of her husband-to-be, I suppose. Understood?"

Laufey growled, but nodded.

"Good." Atum released the Jotun. "Restitution will be made. Now, as for you and I-"

"My lord," Laufey interrupted, something that Atum did not appreciate. The frost giant's words were slightly slurred. "Take the woman- she is very pleasing."

Laufey got back to his feet and seized the woman jotun, dragging her over. Her eyes widened in terror as Atum surveyed her. She could be of use.

"Your proposal is acceptable," he said to Laufey, holding out his hand to the woman.

Trembling, her eyes downcast, she placed her hand in his. She was warmer to the touch than he expected, and shivered slightly when they made contact. She had probably never touched anything as warm as he before. He embraced her in his light, taking her to a distant cave. They were still on Midgard, and still in the snow for her sake, but she would have to swim an ocean to return to the Jotun camp.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Farbauti, my lord."

Atum contemplated the small woman. "You are not of pure jotun blood."

"No, my lord. My mother was Vanir."

He could tell as much. He gestured for her to sit. She was trembling visibly and she started to lie back, her fingers curling around the hem of her dress to pull it off-

Atum gently took hold of her wrists, stopping her. He wanted information, not the body of a frightened and unwilling woman. "That will not be necessary. I merely wish to ask you a few questions."

Farbauti looked him in the eye; that in itself was a rare thing. Her gaze was puzzled. Atum felt something akin to ... was it pity? Or merely disgust at Laufey? She was clearly not used to being talked to, just used and then discarded. Thought to be able to serve only one purpose. Much like himself.

Atum shook away his thoughts. "Are you aware that there is a plot in place to cause the deaths of Odin and Ve of Asgard?"

"No, my lord."

Atum sat opposite her. "Are you aware of a plot to murder Laufey?"

"No."

She was telling the truth. It was slightly disappointing. He had hoped that Laufey was involved as a double-crossed fool. No such luck. If that had been the case, the servant would know.

Atum contemplated the woman. On impulse he reached forward and brushed his fingers against the bruises on her face. They faded away. Farbauti's eyes widened and she touched her unblemished skin. She looked at him in a way that nobody had ever looked at him before, a gaze of awe and gratitude, a gaze with far less fear than he expected.

"Thank you."

Atum got to his feet. "I shall return you to your camp now."

Farbauti got to her feet as well.

"One last thing. Keep faith in yourself, Farbauti." Atum touched her hand, a gentleness in his voice he used with none, not even his mother or sister. He pulled himself away, confused by his own actions. Now was not the time to be sentimental. "For one day you bear a son who will sit on the throne of Asgard."

Farbauti's red eyes widened. "I do not understand."

"Most likely you never shall."

#

"If Faraldar had not been there, I do not know what would have happened. And Farbauti..."

It had taken hours of crying and deliberations for Freyja to decide to tell Ve what had happened. He listened quietly as she spoke, and, when she was finished, wrapped her in his strong arms.

"It did not happen, though. Faraldar shall be commended for his bravery. As for the jotun girl... there is nothing we can do for her."

Freyja had known it would be the case. "I wish was there was something... How is Faraldar?"

"He shall recover, once he is in Asgard."

"And what effect does this have on the talks between Aesir and Jotuns?"

Ve sighed. "I do not know. Laufey's actions cannot be tolerated, but he is their future king. Any action against him would lead to war."

"He wants war."

Before Ve could respond, a guard ducked through the entrance of the tent.

"My lord, Jotuns approach the camp bearing a white flag. Laufey is with them."

Ve dismissed the guard and got to his feet.

"The frost giant dares show his face here?" he seethed, grasping the hilt of his sword.

Freyja scrambled to her feet and grabbed his arm. "My brother no doubt had words with him."

Ve paused, and then nodded. He took Freyja's hand in his. "You do not have to face him."

Freyja was touched by the concern in his voice, but shook her head grimly. "I do."

Ve nodded his understanding, and together they left the tent. Freyja swallowed as Laufey strode into the Aesir camp, his head held high, a dark glint in his red eyes. He was accompanied by two of his brutish guards, one of whom carried a truce-flag. The Jotun prince looked around rapidly until his gaze fell on Freyja and Ve. Freyja moved behind her betrothed instinctively as the jotuns approached. Ve's expression was grim and unforgiving.

Laufey glowered at Freyja. She glowered back.

"My lord Ve, my lady Freyja," he said, speaking as though the words tasted sour. "I wish to... humbly- apologise for any discomfort my earlier actions may have caused you. I had partaken of far too much ale, and I did not act courteously as I should have towards a lady of your noble birthright." He practically spat out his next words. "I ask- beg- for your forgiveness. I offer my assurance that neither I, nor any of my people, shall treat you in such a fashion again, my lady. I trust my foolish actions shall not impair the treaty?"

"Only a fool would wish for war in these times," Ve replied, layering his voice with unmistakable threat. "And so yes, the negotiations shall proceed."

"I will relay to my brother that I have accepted your apology," Freyja spat.

Laufey glared at her again. "Thank you for your generosity," he snarled. Without another word, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the camp, his two brutes following.

Ve turned to Freyja. Seeing that even this encounter had left her shaken, he touched her cheek and embraced her again.

"I shall check to see when Faraldar will be ready for transport. You had best get ready to return to Asgard."

Freyja nodded once. She returned to her tent, but there was nothing to prepare. She lay down on the bed of furs. Closing her eyes, she tried to sleep.

But sleep did not come.

#

Freyja spent the next four months in self-imposed solitude. She had no desire to explore Asgard or make them love her anymore. She stayed in her chambers in the palace, emerging only when requested by the queen to do so. Frigga quickly became the source of annoyance and comfort; she did not let Freyja stew in her thoughts, even when the younger woman longed for it. Nearly all news she received was from Frigga or letters from Ve and Frey.

The negotiations were proceeding well on Midgard. Faraldar had recovered and was sent back as part of Ve's guard. Skadi was pregnant. Frey thought that they would soon have a little sister. The crops were not doing well. Mysterious murders had occurred on Nornheim, and it was rumoured that Atum had been seen in conference with their queen. Other rumours of Atum implicated that the jotuns would have him as an ally. The sorcerers of the Aesir had repelled a magical attack that they still did not know where it had come from-

But none of that was so important when the negotiations between Jotun and Aesir were resolved, happily for both sides. The king and prince and their guard return to Asgard and Freyja found herself embroiled in something far more terrifying.

Her wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

Freyja sat on her bed, staring through the gauzy curtains at the dress that hung on the manikin. She was to be married at noon the next day. As soon as she woke in the morning, she would be surrounded by ladies-in-waiting primping and preparing her.

Her dress was not simple, but nor was it lavish. The white linen was fitted to her bodice and hips, flaring out smoothly to the floor. The long sleeves were slit from wrist to shoulder, made of lace like two drapes for her pale arms. It was belted with a girdle of gold, carved with two doves resting their heads together, wings spread behind them, wrapping around her and joining into one. She would wear the ruby tiara that Skadi brought from Vanaheim, and a gold-and-diamond necklace that had belonged to Ve's mother, and that Frigga had also worn when she married Odin.

"We never did get to talk, did we?"

Freyja twisted as the bed sloped gently, and buried herself into her mother's arms. Gaea stroked her golden hair.

"It is not too late to change your mind, little one. I am sure Ve can convince Odin that it is not a slight to his family. And if he fails, there are others who could be more persuasive. There are other ways for Njord to convince the Aesir of his desire for peace."

"It is not my marriage that I doubt, Mother, it is myself," Freyja confessed. "Ve is so sweet and gentle, so caring- I should love him. But... I fear that I love someone else."

"Who?"

"A guard. I have not seen him for months, but I think of his constantly. The last I heard, he was been sent to Nornheim to investigate- Is it true that Atum went to Nornheim? I have not seen him in so long- Is he coming tomorrow?"

Gaea fluffed Freyja's hair with her fingers. "Never mind your eldest brother. He knows what he is doing. He will be here, if you chose to wed Ve."

"He deserves a better wife. One who loves him."

"Freyja, I need to tell you something, and for once I beg you to listen to me." Gaea looked seriously at her daughter. "Never listen to your heart. It lies. It will always betray you. Ve respects you. And that is what marriage, true marriage, is built upon. Love is never eternal. It is the great deceiver. Shun love as you would a plague. Love demands everything. Ash to ash, dust to dust. But respect. Respect is patient. Respect is kind. It asks only for it is like to be returned. Love, once shattered, is never repaired. Respect can be built a thousand times."

"So you think I should marry Ve?"

"I think that you are too young to understand what I am saying," Gaea sighed. "Try to sleep, little one. There shall be time to decide in the morning."

Freyja snorted. "No, there will not. And I shall never be able to sleep, not tonight."

"Of course you shall. You would always try to keep yourself awake with silly worries as a child, and I could always get you to sleep."

"I am not a child anymore, Mother."

"Of course you are."

Freyja lay down and her mother sat with her, stroking her hair and singing softly. Within moments, she was asleep.

#

What did Chthon want with Nornheim? What was there that he would send some of his specially-created assassins to kill a few poor farmers for? There was no doubt that these "mysterious" murders were the work of vampires. Were the lesser gods all blind, that they could not see it?

Atum sat cross-legged, his eyes closed, his palms resting on his knees. What was he missing? There was _something_, he know. Some final part in the puzzle that would complete the picture...

Or a thousand tiny ones.

_**Are you as blind as the little gods?**_

Atum shoved the taunting voice away and sprang to his feet. Nornheim. A plot against Odin and Ve of Asgard. What would possibly connect them?

_Stop thinking so loudly._

The sun god stopped his pacing as he heard his mother's gentle voice in his mind.

_Am I letting him know too much of my mind?_

_ You are letting me know too much, Atum, but I have not touched his mind for eons. Now get yourself to Asgard. Your sister marries in a few short hours._

_ One hour is the same length as another. None are longer or shorter than any other. Freyja is too young to marry._

_ Let her choose for herself._

Atums at and rested his head in his hands. _No time has passed since I held her tiny, shivering body for the first time, Gaea-_

_ I wish you would call me mother again._

_ Mother. She was so vulnerable, slick with birthing fluids, crying louder than anything I had seen before-_

_ I know, I was there. She smiled at you._

_Infants so young cannot smile, at least not intentionally._

_ Well, she shall not be smiling if you miss her wedding._

Atum broke his connection with his mother and stood again. Gaea was right. Whether she was certain with herself or no, Freyja would not be pleased with him if he missed her wedding. She was a vain little thing, but one that had always had his heart twisted around her little finger. It was a fact that had always disturbed him.

He quickly made his way to Asgard, slipping unnoticed into the palace. Avoiding the sentries, he found the chambers of his sister's husband-to-be. Pale, shrinking little man. Atum supposed that he was brave and strong, for a lesser god, but the mere fact that he had let his sister come into harm's way had put him on Atum's list of scum. Not quite the same ilk of scum who worked with Chthon. But close.

Ve was alone in his chambers, examining a long sword that had belonged to one of his elder, childless uncles.

"You appear nervous, Ve Borson."

Ve spun, raising the sword instinctively. When he saw who it was, the lesser god lowered the blade.

"I apologise, my lord. You took me by surprise."

"As I intended." Atum walked forward, letting the slightest hint of warning come to his otherwise impassive features. "Do you care for my sister?"

"I do, my lord. More so, I believe, than she cares for me."

Atum narrowed his eyes.

"I mean no disrespect, my lord, merely stating fact."

"And then what do you mean?"

"She has completely stolen my heart, but I fear that she will never give me hers. And why would she?"

"Why indeed," Atum murmured. He was silent for a moment, not certain if this revelation gave him more or less reassurances. Love was a foolish, tricky thing. "If you ever hurt my sister, you shall live a very long life to regret it."

Ve took the threat in stride. He bowed low. "Of course, my lord."

Atum curled his lip in a half-disgusted look. He hummed noncommittally. Then he turned on his heel and walked away.

#

Freyja thought she might vomit. She sat still for the ladies-in-waiting to curl and wind her hair into the pile atop her head that Skadi's ruby tiara would nestle against. They painted her lips red and added a skiff of pink along her cheekbones. Her eyelids they darkened with kohl, and they traced careful patterns onto her arms with henna dye.

"I know I am lovely, will all of you shut up!" Freyja shouted after the hundredth exclamation of how beautiful she was. The ladies-in-waiting fell silent, and Freyja immediately wished that they would talk again. Concentrating on their annoying voices was much simpler than trying to quell the churning of her stomach.

When she was dressed, Freyja stood in front of the mirror and gazed at herself. Her last hours as a maiden. By the time night fell, she would be the honorable wife of an honorable man.

Gaea stepped up behind her and the two women gazed at themselves. Freyja tried to smile. Gaea did not. She turned and ushered the ladies-in-waiting out, and then led Freyja back to the chair where her hair had been dressed. Skadi joined her, smiling nervously, and Frigga brought the diamond necklace out of a heavy wooden box.

"I suppose now is the final time for advice for my wedding night?" Freyja asked, and hated the tremble in her voice.

Skadi shook her head. "I have nothing more to tell you. Just lie back and think of something pleasant."

"Lie back?" Gaea repeated in apparent disgust. "You lesser gods do not treat yourselves as true women. Get _him_ on _his_ back, Freyja-"

"_Mother_!"

Skadi and Frigga both giggled bashfully as Freyja turned as red as a tomato.

"Ride him like a horse," Gaea completed. "And I do not see why you are so embarrassed, Skadi. Look at that swell in your belly; you have done some riding yourself-"

"Mother, _stop_!"

Gaea shrugged.

"I know that I am not one of the elder women, but seeing as my first time is far more recent than either of yours, I feel like I should say something," Frigga started, clasping the diamond necklace around Freyja's throat. It was so heavy that the bride had to work to keep her head straight. "Ve shall be gentle with you, and he will try not to hurt you. But it shall hurt. The first time always does. It will get better, though, over time."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Skadi asked quietly.

"Ve is a good man."

"He loves you, you know," Frigga said quietly, adjusting the necklace so that it lay flat against Freyja's skin.

Freyja's stomach churned even more. "No. He respects me, but love-"

"Is how he feels for you. Why do you think he insisted on such a long courtship?"

Freyja closed his eyes. Of course she knew how Ve felt for her. How could she not? "To call off the wedding now would reflect badly on him. I do care about him. Perhaps, in time..."

Gaea frowned at her daughter, and then, reached forward. She pressed one long, slender finger to the henna patterns on her skin, and the dull brown colour blossomed into pale green. Soon it looked like living vines had attached themselves to Freyja's skin.

"Remember what I said," she murmured.

Respect. Did she respect Ve? Yes. He was kind to her, and his skill on the battle field was renown. Freyja took a deep breath.

"Take me to my husband."

"First, have some wine," Gaea retorted, handing her a glass.

Freyja gratefully downed it, and then her mother, stepmother, and distant cousin all made sure that her jewels were straight and that she was ready. Then they led Freyja out of her chambers. The ladies-in-waiting fell into place behind the four women, and after them other ladies of the courts. The procession of women began to sing songs of Freyja's virtues, calling blessings on her, as they proceeded through the palace to the gazebo set in the gardens.

Soon, Freyja could hear the songs of the men, also coming to the same place. Her heartbeat quickened, but the nausea in her stomach faded. She stepped a little faster. Whatever the future may bring, she did know that Ve respected her. Loved her. And for tonight, that would be enough.

#

Atum joined neither the attendants for the groom or the bride. Instead, he waited at the gazebo, where the couple-to-wed would soon make their appearance. He saw Freyja first, and, though pale, a smile blossomed across her face when she saw him. She abandoned her attendants and rushed to embrace him.

"Happy wedding, little sister," he whispered in her ear. Her procession faltered in their song, except Gaea who sung the louder to cover their hesitation.

"I am glad you came," Freyja whispered back.

"I have a gift for you," Atum winked at her quizzical look, and removed a small bracelet from his pocket. It was gold and silver, with two stones, one emerald, one ruby, placed in the center. He clasped the bracelet on her wrist and kissed her cheek. "Keep this with you always. If you should find yourself in a dangerous situation, and cannot extricate yourself, speak my name whilst holding this. I shall come."

Freyja's brows narrowed. "What dangers would I face, brother? Why must you always be so grim? Surely you can smile on today of all days!"

Atum smiled for her, and stepped back to join their mother and softly sang along. His heart weighed inexplicably heavy. His little sister was wedding. The babe he had helped his mother deliver with her twin brother was no more. In her place was a grown woman, soon to have babes of her own.

Atum fervently hoped they looked like their mother, not their father.

Ve and his attendants rounded the corner. All faltered to see Atum, but they nevertheless pressed on. Ve joined Freyja and together they stepped to a wide, low table and stood on opposite sides of it. Silence fell.

Skadi stepped forward, handing Freyja a sword that bore the crest of the house of Njord. With a bowed head, Freyja handed the sword to Ve. Ve took it, and placed a golden ring on the tip of it. He held the blade to Freyja, and she took the ring and slid it onto her finger. Ve then placed the sword into the table, hilt towards himself, blade to Freyja. Odin stepped up to him, and passed him the sword of his uncle. Ve took it, and handed it to Freyja who, head still bowed, took it and placed a ring on the tip.

_Why all these pompous rites? _Atum wondered, growing bored. Surely it would be quicker just to have their wedding night and call that a marriage? But no- the lesser gods were always looking for excuses to gorge themselves on food and wine.

Freyja put Ve's sword on the table, hilt towards herself, blade towards her husband-to-be. Quite by impulse, Atum strolled forward. He drew his weapon – there were gasps from the attendants, and Freyja looked at him with wide eyes – and handed it to his sister.

"Crossed blades never end in happiness," he warned quietly, retreating to stand by Gaea.

_Your blessing on their marriage, is that?_ Gaea asked him silently.

Freyja looked at the blade, and then handed it to Ve. He looked at her, and then, as though they had known what Atum was hoping for, together they laid the weapon across the swords already there, forming a flower of blades.

_I want her to be happy._

_ She loves him._

Atum did not look at Gaea, but he pressed his palm against hers to show his surprise_. Does she?_

_ Yes. She does not know it yet. She is so young that she mistakes lust for love._

_**I give them three weeks of happiness**__,_ another, colder voice said. _**But she does look happy for a woman being sold, does she not?**_

Atum shoved away the voice. He _had_ to learn to block Chthon from his mind, just as his mother had.

Freyja and Ve knelt before the table, and Freyja placed her hand on the hilt of Atum's blade. Ve placed his hand on hers. Odin and Frigga stepped up to them. Frigga sprinkled drops of perfumed water over the couple, while Odin placed a hand each on their brows.

"Lady Freyja, what do you vow to this man?"

Freyja looked steadily at her husband-to-be. "I vow that I shall honour and respect him, that I shall be faithful and true. I vow to be at his side in all things, and to give him council when it is needed."

"Lord Ve, what do you vow to this woman?"

"I vow that I shall honour and respect her, that I shall be faithful and true. I vow to be at her side in all things, and-" Ve paused. "And I vow that I shall take council, even when I think that I do not need it."

Atum approved of the change to the traditional vows, where men vowed to accept council when needed. Too often it was needed but that need was not recognised.

Frigga stepped forward again, tucking twigs of the yellow lady's bedstraw flower into the bride and groom's hair around Odin's hands. The king closed his eyes for a moment, and Freyja turned her hand over so that he and Ve's palms were pressed together. A soft glow surrounded the two, and that was that.

They were married.

Instantly the Aesir and Vanir attendants began cheering. They rushed forward and grabbed the newlyweds, carrying them on their shoulders back to the palace. Atum knew that there would be a huge feast, plenty of honeyed mead, and that when they were sufficiently drunk, Freyja and Ve would be herded to the bridal chambers amid lewd comments. Their closest family members would wait outside the door for the bloody sheets, and then they would be left for the night.

Atum had no desire to see any of it. He stepped back among the flowers as the celebrators shouted their congratulations. None took notice of him, not even Gaea, and he was fine with that. A servant gathered the weapons on the table, hesitating before he took Atum's as well.

The sun god strolled away after everyone was gone, his green eyes taking in everything that he saw, stored in some part of his brain to be called upon if ever needed. He wanted to be alone... No. He wanted the comfort of a gaze that did not look at him with fear. He wanted arms that would hold him like any other man.

And inexplicably, he thought of the Jotun girl Farbauti.

#

Adjusting to life as a married woman was easy, Freyja found. It was remarkably similar to being an unmarried woman, only her bed was never cold and she frequently did not sleep well at night. Frigga remarked to her one day while they were sewing together that Freyja had fit into the role of wife easier than any other woman Frigga had heard of. Freyja secretly thought it was because those women worried too much about pleasing their husbands. She had Ve still were becoming accustomed to each other, it was true, but what happened behind closed doors should stay there.

Three weeks after the wedding, Freyja was riding along a nearby lake under a stormy sky when she heard the sounds of hooves behind her. She turned, expecting Ve. He often joined her on these excursions when she refused to take attendants.

Instead she saw the one person in the universe she had no desire to see, and the one person in the universe she still longed for.

"My lady Freyja," Faraldar greeted, pulling his horse up next to hers. "I did not expect to see you."

He had gained a scar since she last saw him, from his left eye to his hairline, a strange dark streak. He wore a tight leather jerkin- had his arms been so muscular the last time she had seen him. He had aged visibly, the black hair streaking with grey. It was pulled back, but Freyja thought that it would hang to his shoulders.

"Faraldar. I thought you were on Nornheim."

"I was, my lady, but it seems that these murders have ended. It is a funny thing. We never found who it was killing those poor farmers."

Freyja urged her horse to a walk again. "Nornheim seems to have agreed with you. You look... more confident with yourself."

"And marriage, if I may say so, agrees with you. You are lovelier than ever before. Your beauty surpasses that of the moon."

Why did her heart have to beat so? "The moon is a rock in the sky."

"But a very lovely one." Faraldar trailed after Freyja.

"Are you staying in Asgard long?"

"I have been assigned a rotation as palace guard. It is a honorable position, and I look forward to serving you, my lady."

She must have mistaken the tone he used. "I should return to the palace. My husband shall wonder where I am-"

It was at that moment that a crash of thunder burst the sky and rain flooded down. Freyja shrieked from the unexpectedness of it, and Faraldar quickly grabbed her reins as her horse bucked. It whinnied loudly. He struggled to control both his and her beasts, but soon he was thrown. Knowing she was about to join him willingly or no, Freyja launched herself from her saddle. Both horses ran madly down the beach.

"Are you all right?" Freyja asked breathlessly, scrambling over to check Faraldar, who began to laugh.

"Quite all right, lady! A bit of a breath-taker, but that is all." He leaped to his feet, pulling her up with him. "I know where we can wait out the storm."

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her through the sheets of rain to a small grassy hollow nestled in the overhanging roots of a tree near a small cliff. They crouched in it, Faraldar still laughing, shaking the water from his head. Freyja shivered, and wondered if it would be better for her to take her chances with the rain.

"What a storm this is! If I did not know our sorcerers so well, I would think someone planned this. A magical attack on the two of us." Faraldar grinned at her, but it faded when he saw how much she shivered. "How thoughtless of me."

He passed a hand over her, murmuring strange words. Almost instantly her clothing began to steam and dried. Freyja's eyes widened.

"I did not know you did magic."

"I did not. My kin on Nornheim taught me. I learned many things there, Freyja. Wonderful things. I was attacked, you know, by a bandit while walking to camp one night. I thought he was going to kill me- But by taking me to the brink of death, he taught me something. Something that I cannot explain, except to-"

He clutched her, digging his fingers into her hair, kissing her hard. Freyja's eyes widened as instantly the sparks flew through her. No! Not this time, not now- She was married, these feeling were supposed to be gone-

She pulled away from him, shaking her head. "This is not right."

"What I learned on Nornheim is that if you want something, you have to take it. You have to be willing to stand up to the crowds who would beat you down and declare _no more_!"

He kissed her again.

_No,_ she thought, and then hungrily kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him, pushing herself closer to his body.

"I cannot do this," she gasped and his lips moved to her throat. "I cannot! Ve- is a- good man- does not- deserve-"

"I have loved you since the moment I saw you. Say that you love me."

He pushed her against the dirt wall. The sparks were building into a constant heat. Freyja struggled to breathe. Why could she never feel this way with Ve?

"I-"

"Say it."

"I love you."

Faraldar pulled back and tenderly brushed her hair from her face. His thumb brushed her cheek. her eyes were wide, terrified yet desirous. His were filled with want, filled with need. He kissed her again, more gently this time, and the sparks were too much to bear. She groaned into his mouth, and he pressed his body against hers.

"Tell me to take you and I shall. Tell me to leave and I shall. If you send me away I shall die from need..."

Freyja could not think. "Faraldar-"

"Tell me what you want," he growled into her neck, flicking his tongue across her skin.

What did she want?

This.

She told him. A smile curled his lips and he gave her what she wanted. When he was done she rolled over and vomited into the sand. Sick with shame, she dressed as quickly as she could and heedless of the rain ran back to the palace, where she locked herself in her chambers and vomited again. All the soap and bubbles in her storage could not erase the filth of what she had done, and she curled in her bed, sobbing silently, refusing all attendants. _What have I done?_

Two months later Freyja pressed her hands to her soon-to-be swelling belly, and she knew what she had done.


	6. Chapter 6

Freyja felt at once ravishingly hungry and terribly nauseated. She sat on her chair beside Ve, sipping at a hot soup broth. She could not stomach much else at the moment. The golden banquet hall of Asgard was filled with the din of feasting, as well as all the smells associated with it. Ve had thoughtfully requested that the greasy meats be kept away from them, but there was no way to keep the smell of it on one side of the hall.

Ve and Odin had their heads together, whispering. Freyja knew the announcement would come soon. Her stomach churned, but she took a deep breath and prepared the smile she had been practicing for weeks now. On Odin's other side, Frigga was not eating at all. When she caught Freyja looking at her, she gave a wan smile, but it was envious rather than happy.

Odin and Frigga were the only ones besides Ve who officially knew of Freyja's pregnancy. She had told her husband that she carried a child soon after she had become certain of it. He proudly told the news to his brother and sister-in-law. The king and queen both showered them with congratulations, but Freyja knew that Frigga was thinking of her own empty belly. Freyja had overheard Odin telling Ve that Frigga often cried herself to sleep, longing for a child.

_She remains a childless woman of honour while I_- Freyja cut herself off. There was no need to dwell on such things. She and Ve had three weeks; there had been only one encounter with Faraldar. How could he be the father of her child?

Ve stood, raising his giant golden goblet. He downed the contents and then threw the goblet to the floor. The crash was loud enough to get most of the halls attention, and when they saw their prince standing, they shushed their neighbours.

Suddenly, the light linen dress Freyja was wearing was too hot, too heavy. Someone would have seen her and Faraldar- they would announce her adultery as soon as Ve announced her pregnancy-

"Friends," Ve boomed, a smile as bright as the sun on his face. "Warriors, ladies, brother-King! I have such joyous news." He held his hand to Freyja. Letting the practiced smile slip onto her face, she accepted the hand and stood beside her husband. "My wife, the beautiful Lady Freyja, is with child."

The hall erupted into cheers, people banging their cutlery against the table and goblets, stomping their feet, making as much noise as they possibly could.

"You look pale," Ve whispered under his breath.

"I feel ill. The smells-"

Ve nodded his understanding. He raised his hand for silence, and after some time he could speak again. "I am afraid that my wife is suffering from pregnancy-sickness. We shall take our leave from you now."

Freyja sighed in relief as Ve put his arm around her waist and led her from the hall. Several of the lords and ladies delayed them with congratulations, stepping up to embrace Freyja. Some of the ladies wept with supposed joy.

"What part of sickness do they not understand?" Freyja sighed once she and Ve reached their shared quarters. She kicked off her uncomfortably tight shoes and laid herself down on the bed. She would pretend to be weary until Ve left.

"It a joyous thing, a child. Especially since my brother's wife has thus far failed to conceive."

Freyja pushed herself up and attempted a smile at Ve. "You can go back to the feast. I will be fine."

Ve's expression was troubled. Freyja immediately felt anxious. Her blue eyes met his blue eyes, and with a thrill of panic and shame she knew what he was going to ask.

"Freyja, I have not known how to ask, but... the child you carry. Am I the father?"

Freyja wanted to look away, but Ve's gaze held hers fast. She wanted to lie. She wanted to have a certain answer- "I do not know," she whispered, needing to speak honestly.

Ve turned away. His shoulders tensed and he slammed a fist against the wall. Freyja flinched. She felt a knot tangle her chest and she found it difficult to breathe. A cold lump settled in her stomach. Would it help if she started to weep and beg forgiveness? But her eyes stayed dry, and her tongue could not form the words.

"How did you know?"

Ve turned around again. His eyes were wet, but he had the look of a warrior marching to his death. "You stopped teasing me. You have not looked in my eyes for a month."

"It was only one time."

"One time is all it takes," Ve responded, his voice cold with anger.

Freyja twisted her hands. "You have no idea how much I hate myself for it."

"Oh, I have an idea."

Freyja was shocked into silence. She had never heard such venom in a man's voice before. But what had she been expecting? That he would put his arms around her, tell her it was all forgiven, and that they would go on as though she had never betrayed him? She looked at the floor, digging her nails into her palm.

"What did I do wrong, Freyja? How could you-" Ve's voice broke. "Who?"

"Faraldar." Freyja's voice was a whisper.

"_Faraldar_? You do not even know him! It would not be half so bad if it was a lover from your past, but _Faraldar_! A guard. Have you even had more than half a dozen conversations with him? Did you visit him after he was injuried on Midgard by Laufey? Tell me!" His voice had risen to a shout, and he stepped towards Freyja. She flinched and he stopped. He sat wearily on the bed and pressed his palms to his eyes. "Did he force you?"

"No."

"I would have believed you if you said yes."

"And then an innocent man would pay for a crime he did not commit."

"Do you love him?"

"I told myself I did. To justify my actions. But no."

"Then why?" It was a plea for understanding.

A sob caught Freyja's throat.

Ve looked up at her. Tears moistened his cheeks. "Why, Freyja? What did I do wrong?"

"It was not you, Ve. It is me. There is something sick and twisted inside of me-"

Ve pushed himself off the bed and paced away. He stood over the mantle for a moment. When he turned, his face was hard and cold. "For the sake of the child and my honour, Lady, this conversation shall not leave these walls. For all those concerned, the child is mine. But do not expect me to wonder for any future child of yours. Do not expect me to share your bed again."

"Ve, I am sorry. I wish I could take it back. I knew the instant it was done that I would never forgive myself-"

"And if you will never forgive yourself, do you expect me to?"

Freyja began to weep. She shook her head. Sobs choking her, she buried herself in the bedclothes. She hugged a pillow to her body and pressed a hand against her gently rounded belly. She was just starting to show; it would be at least another five months before the baby was born and they would see if it had blue eyes or amber.

She did not hear Ve leave.

#

"Will you return, my lord?"

Atum's green eyes followed the movement of the muscles of Farbauti's shoulders, bunching and stretching as she rung out the last of his clothes. She was such a gentle creature, this woman. She never asked any questions but that one, and always greeted him with a smile that was as warm as an embrace before she led him to her bed. Afterwards she would tend to whatever injuries that he had sustained in his latest skirmish with Chthon's forces and wash his clothes, never requesting anything in return.

He never answered her question. Because every time he swore that he would not return to her. And every time he broke that oath.

Perhaps he was starting to understand why his mother felt the need to engage herself with the lesser beings. Or perhaps he did not. He did not understand his own need to seek out the comfort of Farbauti's presence. He was not even entirely certain how it started. Perhaps it was just that he enjoyed being able to look at someone who was not his mother or sister who would look back at him without fear.

"You are staring again, my lord," Farbauti teased mildly as she finished hanging his clothes. She returned to his side, her lips brushing his, and then curled under his arm. "You cannot be overcome by my beauty."

She was beautiful, but he would not tell her that. "Thinking."

Farbauti sighed. She removed herself from his side and began adding wood to the fire. He could let her work, and stay longer, or use his abilities to dry his clothing and leave sooner. He wanted to stay. And so he stood and held a flaming fist near his clothes. They steamed quickly, and were dry within seconds. He dressed.

They did not exchange farewells. They never did.

#

Freyja woke to an aching heart, a nauseated stomach, and somebody curled against her, his arm around her waist, gently stroking her belly. She flinched away instantly; it could not be Ve, not after everything that had happened and she did not want to be touched by anybody else- But when she twisted around, it was Ve who was holding her.

His blue eyes stared intently at her, but they were ice-cold.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

"I know you are. But there is nothing you can do. A broken vow cannot be glued back together like a broken vase. I can never trust you again, can I?"

"I will never do it again, I swear. It was a mistake. I do not know why I did it," she tried to tell him, but it only seemed to make him grow even angrier. He pulled away from her and stood. She continued desperately, hoping against hope. "I want this baby to be yours, Ve. Please. I am so, so sorry that I hurt you and I am sorry that I broke my vows. I know that they cannot be repaired, but maybe _we_ can. I can try harder, to be better..."

Ve remained cold.

Freyja's voice was dead. "What would you have me do, my lord?"

"After the child is born, you will return to Vanaheim to complete your training as a Valkyrie."

Fresh tears pooled in Freyja's eyes. She struggled to retain what little composure she had left. "You are sending us away?"

"For a little time, Freyja," Ve said, and his icy voice took on a tone of cruel amusement. He sounded nothing like the Ve she had grown to know.

But then, she had not acted like the Freyja she had let him grow to know.

"After the child is weaned, he or she shall be brought back to Asgard to be raised in the palace."

Freyja's brows knitted, and then she understood. Rage ripped through her and she leapt to her feet. "You will _not_ take my child from me!"

"For the sake of the child, I shall!" Ve shot back. "How can a whore raise a child to be anything but a whore?"

The blood drained from Freyja's face. All sorrow drained from her body. She spoke with clarity, a threat that would be unmistakable. "And how do you intend to keep the daughter of Gaea and sister of Atum from her child, Ve Borson?"

Ve grabbed her roughly and bared his teeth in a snarl. "By any means necessary."

Freyja pushed him off her and struck him across the face. "Get out of my chambers."

Ve raised his hand. She tensed, waiting for the blow, but did not flinch back. Ve's hand dropped. He turned on his heel and stalked out of their chambers. Freyja was left shaking with her anger and her fear. She pressed her hand to her belly, feeling the gentle curve of it. She would never let Ve take her child away.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. How could gentle, kind, sweet Ve threaten her like that?

No matter. He did. And she would have to take action.

She went to her personal chambers and changed into a warmer gown. It was tight around her middle; all her clothes were to be let out of they could, and a new wardrobe sewn for her. No matter. There were seamstresses on Vanaheim.

Swirling a cloak over her shoulders, Freyja quickly left the palace. It was dark, and she pulled her hood over her face to conceal her identity. She would take a horse to the bifrost, but leave it behind as she went home. She would have no accusations of stealing follow her. How she would convince Heimdall to let her go, though... she had no idea.

But before she reached the stables, a figure came out of the dark and reached for her arm.

She smelled orange blossoms.

"Do not touch me!" Freyja spat, backing away from Faraldar.

"Freyja-"

"I want nothing to do with you, go away."

Faraldar stopped. He, too, wore a cloak with the hood drawn up. "My lady, please listen."

Freyja shook her head and pushed past him. "I am through listening to you."

"My lady- I know that what we did was wrong, and I am filled with shame for hurting you in such a manner, but the child you carry cannot be your husbands."

Freyja stopped. She turned to Faraldar, horror filling her. "What do you mean?"

"I have an elder sister among the healers. She told me that as a child Ve suffered an injury that would render him unable to father children. That child you carry... is my child."

Freyja could not breathe. He had to be lying. He had to be.

"Ve has told his brother about your... indiscretion. I was warned by a friend in the high guard. He means to take the child from you-"

"I know," Freyja interrupted softly. "He told me. That is why I cannot delay. I must get to Vanaheim. My family there will protect me-"

"Will Vanaheim risk war with Asgard?"

Freyja felt herself start to shake. "Midgard, then. My mother and brother-"

"Have long proclaimed that they will not involve themselves in the lives of lesser gods, no matter the personal stakes."

Freyja closed her eyes.

"I have received orders to return to Nornheim, but I fear that I go to my murder instead. But I know a way to that world that does not require travel by bifrost. Come with me, and we can hide there. Among my kin, we will be protected. Nornheim is powerful, strong enough to resist Asgard. The queen shall not bend to Odin's wishes, especially not if the demands are to hand a Norn child over to him."

Faraldar stepped closer and took her hand in his. "Freyja, please. We can take our mistake and turn into something right. This child," he pressed her hand in his against her belly, "is a gift to us. The gift of a new life."

Freyja opened her eyes. She stared at Faraldar for a long time and then nodded. No-one would take her child away from her! She would do anything necessary to ensure that.

A smile bloomed across Faraldar's face. Still holding her hand, he led her quickly through the darkening streets to the outreaches of the city. Soon they were making their way into the forest. Freyja's legs became weak and she stumbled. Faraldar urged her gently onwards.

At long last, they stopped in a small clearing. Faraldar looked around and nodded in satisfaction. Freyja pulled her cloak around herself tighter, shivering.

"Where is the portal?"

"Wait a moment."

Faraldar stared intently at the center of the clearing. A small light began to shimmer in the ground. It grew bigger and bigger, glowing with an eerie red light. The hair stood up on the back of Freyja's neck and she backed away.

"What is this?"

"This is our escape."

Faraldar's face was lit with the red glow. He smiled and lunged forward. His fingers clasped around her wrist. Freyja pulled away, but he yanked her forward, trapping her in his arms.

"No! Let me go!"

"There is no need to fear."

Faraldar dragged into the vortex. Pain shot through her, and everything spun so wildly that when she opened her mouth to scream she vomited. Faraldar's arms were tight and cold around her. She hit the ground hard. She gasped for breath and vomited again. Faraldar kissed her neck, pulling her hair back.

She dug her elbow into his stomach and scrambled to her feet. And she thought she might vomit again. She was surrounded by dry, hard rocks and hot dusty air. She backed away. The sky was red and- were the rocks bleeding? The smell of soured milk and rotten eggs assaulted her. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen and whirled, turning an uneasy gaze on Faraldar.

"Where have you taken us?" she fought to keep the quaver from her voice.

"To a place where we shall be safe from all who try to meddle with our love, dear Freyja. My master bid me bring you here. He promised that we would be forever as one." Faraldar walked forward, smiling like a blissful demon. "I knew that you would be too blinded by that fool Ve to see the freedom we could have."

His appearance shimmered, changing until he looked like Ve. "I am sorry for deceiving you, my love, but I had to use whatever mean necessary to save you from that oaf of a husband you have. A broken vow cannot be glued back together like a broken vase."

"You?" Freyja gasped in horror.

His eyes gleamed madly. "Welcome to the Flickering Realm- the place where you and I will have forever happiness, daughter of Gaea."


	7. Chapter 7

The bloody light from the sky cast eerily shifting shadows everywhere. Freyja swore she saw things flickering between rocks. She stumbled as Faraldar pulled her along, his grip tight on her elbow. The rope he had tied her with chaffed her wrists, and under her heavy cloak and dress she was sweating profusely.

"I have to stop," she gasped as Faraldar jerked her upright. "Please."

Faraldar released her arm, and she gratefully stopped, fighting tears. He pulled his canteen off and opened it. Freyja reached for it, but he brushed away her hands and held it to her lips, his free hand curling into her hair as he steadied her head. The water tasted bitter and Freyja choked on it.

"Let me go home, Faraldar. Please."

His expression went cold. "This is our home now."

"Please-"

"No!" Faraldar stood.

He began pacing, his wild eyes locked on Freyja. He ran his hands through his black hair desperately. Freyja kept her eyes on him, trying to think of a way to incapacitate him so she could escape this cursed place. She was terrified about what he might do, or try to do, and held her bound hands against her belly protectively. She spied a rock nearby shaped like a spearhead and wondered if she could grab it before he reached her. Faraldar began muttering frantically, but she did not listen to his words until she heard Ve's name.

"...never his, always meant to be mine." Faraldar nodded several times. "I just had to get you away from your liar of a husband, and make sure your interfering brother was out of the way. Cursed Heliopolitan, interfering in our love, turning you away from me, when I alone truly loved you. But my master understood, when he first spoke to me on Nornheim." He stopped and crouched down in front of her. "He helped me arrange all this, so we could be together always. You and me and our child. I love you, Freyja, as you have always loved me. Just admit it!"

"I never loved you," she spat, and the wild gleam in Faraldar's amber eyes blossomed into anger. He struck her across the face.

"Admit it!" he shouted. "_Lying whore_, sharing _his_ bed when all you wanted was _mine_! Leading me around in circles like a puppy on a rope-"

"The baby!" Freyja screamed, cowering, as Faraldar raised his fists.

Faraldar stopped, and a stricken look came over his face. "Freyja- I am sorry."

Freyja breathed hard. She pushed herself away from Faraldar, letting the tears start flowing down her face. How far was the rock? She could not look, could not let him onto her plan- "Faraldar, you are frightening me. You were not like this before. You were gentle and sweet. What happened to you?"

"I saw truth. I saw majesty. I saw power," Faraldar told her, crawling after her like a cat stalking its prey. "You were bound to a man unworthy of you. Pig scum! The Aesir are all pig scum. They ripped me from his mother's arms, a tender babe, and she wept and pleaded and they took me still. Trained me to believe that the Aesir were all-power, all-righteous. But HE taught me the truth. Aesir are nothing."

Freyja let her tears increase. Faraldar's expression was cast in bloody shadow, making his eyes look like hollow sockets and his teeth red. "What- What are you going to do?"

"The day shall arrive soon when the nine realms shall know about the weakness of the Aesir," Faraldar hissed as though unaware of Freyja's words. "I will drink the blood of their king and prince."

"Is what you told me true? About Ve, being unable to father children?"

Faraldar suddenly focused on her face. He reached out and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Yes. He cannot have fathered your child... but not because of a childhood injury. I lied about that. You would not have accepted the truth, not then, not before we were safe here."

Freyja struggled to keep her breathing even while still letting tears flow down her face. "What, then?"

"He is cursed," Faraldar grinned an insane grin. "HE saw to that, so that you would not be burdened with that scum's spawn in your womb. Ve is cursed and shall never have a child- you see HIS cunningness now? HIS benevolence? We have a child now, you and me."

"What does you master get in return?"

"HE shall sit on the throne of Asgard, and HE shall take the realms into his power and they will all see what I saw. The cursed Heliopolitan will not stop him this time."

"What does this have to do with Atum?" Freyja's leg touched a loose rock. She stopped her retreat, heart leaping. She nudged the rock. It would be the right size to fit in her palm-

"Your _brother_," Faraldar spat out the word as though it was poison. "He would turn you from me. His blessing on your marriage, binding you to the oaf Ve- You are mine. HE promised me that. Fair Freyja's love and body and soul would belong to one man, and one man alone."

He launched himself forward. Freyja twisted to the side, snatching the rock with her bound hands and smashed it against Faraldar's face. He grunted in surprise and pain. Freyja scrambled to her feet and started to run. She had not gone far when Faraldar had caught her. He twisted her to the ground, pinning her with his body. She caught his throat in the ropes between her wrists, but his lips twisted in a snarl and pushed harder on her.

"I will taste your flesh again," he growled, his voice guttural as she twisted the ropes against his throat harder.

**"The girl is not yours, foolish one."**

Freyja's heart leapt before she realised that the voice was not Atum's. It was darker, colder- a shadow seemingly materialised over Faraldar and pulled him off of her. Freyja tried to push herself to her feet, but the shadow fell on her. It was as heavy as iron and pinned her to the ground. She gasped for breath.

"Master-" Faraldar was groveling amid the rocks. "You swore-"

The shadow began to laugh. It left Freyja and towered over Faraldar like a hurricane. **"You took the promise of the Great Liar and believed it. You deserve your fate. The little one shall remain here, as punishment to her brother for interfering for so long in my plans."**

"She is mine! You swore! You- You swore, you helped me give her a child-"

**"Fool. Ve is not the one cursed to be forever unable to father a child."**

Faraldar opened his mouth to speak, but the shadow suddenly dove. Burrowing itself into the guard's mouth, nose, surrounding him completely. Faraldar did not have time to scream. Freyja watched in horror and his flesh melted off his bones. The shadow burst out of his chest, giant claw-like shapes surrounding the body. And then, as though clothing the bare bones, the shadow coalesced. The vague shape took form. Soon a man stood before her. A man that looked almost identical to Atum, save his shoulders were more broad, his body more chiselled, and his skin was blackened and charred, like burnt meat.

"Welcome to my realm, little niece," he said. "There is no need to be frightened, not yet. You will remain whole for a while longer. It is good that you and I will be able to talk, before the end."

Freyja's throat was dry. "Chthon," she breathed, knowing what she had been trying to deny since Faraldar had told her where she was. Her mother's brother had planned this all.

"Yes. Here, you do not need to be bound." He waved his hand and the rope holding Freyja melted. A sinister smile twisted his lips. "You are as lovely as your mother, my sister. And as foolish. Stand."

Trembling, Freyja obeyed the order. Chthon casually walked forward, and grabbed her wrist. He yanked her close, trapping her in one arm, and pressed his hand, fingers splayed out wide, against her belly.

"How does it feel, little one, to know that your mother has condemned you with her foolishness?" he murmured and then looked up at Freyja. His eyes glowed red. "And how does it feel for you, knowing that you have condemned your child, yourself and your brother?"

Freyja could not stop herself from crying in fright. "Please do not hurt my child."

"Oh, I shall not hurt her. There shall be no joy in tormenting a little creature that cannot scream yet. She will end. I _will_ hurt _you_, though, after my son has paid the price of his insolence."

"Your son?"

Chthon replied with a smile and yanked her wrist up. He pulled back her sleeve to reveal the jeweled bracelet that Atum had given her on her wedding day.

"Did you forget about this, fair Freyja? Or were you waiting for a time to use it when my servant could not stop you?" He did not wait for a reply. Gripping her wrist, he squeezed until she cried out. "Call him."

"I do not-"

_**"CALL HIM!"**_

"ATUM!" Freyja screamed, overcome with pain and fright. "ATUM SAVE ME!"

#

Atum stumbled, falling to his knees as an overwhelming sense of terror and pain came rushing through him. He heard Freyja's voice screaming. _Save me._ An image pushed into his mind; Freyja surrounded by a flickering landscape. A shadow held her fast. Atum's heart stopped. Chthon. Chthon had Freyja-

_**Do you see now? The final piece of the puzzle. Your beloved little sister.**_

_Freyja_. He had been so distracted by plots and murders that he could not see what was so obvious, so in front of him.

_**She is alive and whole, for now. Her and her child.**_

Atum saw the shadow wrap around Freyja's throat. She screamed. _NO!_

_**You know how to save her. Say it.**_

Atum panted. Freyja's fear was palpable and bitter in his mouth. _Do not dare hurt her._

The shadow wrapped tighter. _**Say it or I shall crush her. I shall have fun first, though. She will make good sport, will she not? So beautiful-**_

_DO NOT TOUCH HER!_

_**Say it. Or is your pride too important?**_

_Father_. Atum closed his eyes, forcing the word to be sent to that evil, dark shadow. _Father, please._

The shadow released Freyja's throat. _**Come to me, my son. Come to my realm, and I shall release her.**_

_ Release her from what?_

A laugh._** Killing her quickly is better than the alternative, is it not? I am waiting.**_

The vision left him, and Atum pushed himself wearily to his feet. More than likely, he would be going to his death. He was a match for Chthon in this dimension, where he was born, but in the Flickering Realm- he had never been in the place before, but it was created for and by his uncle- Father. Chthon would be stronger there, and what sort of dark creations would be waiting for him?

No matter. Atum let his light burst from him, burning his light tunic instantly. Golden armour plated him like a second skin, and he focused his energies. Freyja needed him.

#

Freyja sat amid the bleeding rocks, trying to stifle her terrified sobs. Her arms were wrapped protectively around the gentle swell of her belly. Chthon stood off to one side, the red sky reflecting off his blackened skin, making him look as though he was soaked in blood. He could be, for all she knew. He had killed enough.

"I know you are wondering, so ask."

Freyja's gaze dropped to the ground. "You are Atum's father?"

"Yes."

"Mother- Mother told me that he was conceived by Demiurge."

"She lied."

"She is your sister."

Chthon glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "What does that matter? She is woman, I am man. We hungered for release and found it in each other. Atum was the result, however much he wishes to deny me the rights of fatherhood. His mother corrupted his mind. Says I forced her to share her body. But the whore gives it willingly to whatever man she desire, and can a whore be raped?"

"A woman's body does not belong to men."

"Of course it does." Chthon frowned at the landscape, and then sat beside her. "I thought he would be here by now. Does your brother care so little for you, I wonder?"

Freyja remained silent.

"You are afraid that he had decided to abandon you." Chthon brushed his fingers across her neck. She shuddered away from him. "Do not flatter yourself, my dear. You are a beauty, if one thinks of such things, but I am far beyond such weak urges of flesh."

Freyja was not comforted. "What do you want from me?"

"You? Vain little Freyja! I want Atum. My son."

"So that you can kill him?"

Chthon looked genuinely surprised. "Kill him? No, I want him to embrace his _true_ heritage. _My_ heritage. Have you never wondered why he has such a fearsome reputation? He has such potential, but his mother, weak wench, holds him back... But you have never appreciated my concern for your welfare, have you my son?"

Freyja twisted sharply to see Atum striding forward. He was sheathed in armour, and his expression was grim.

"Let her go."

Chthon put his arm around Freyja's shoulders. "Will I, niece?"

"Let her go," Atum repeated, drawing his sword from its sheath. Was it the same one he had presented to her and Ve? No- that one had been newer-

"Put down your weapon."

Atum hesitated a moment and then dropped the sword. Was he shaking?

Chthon stood. "It has been too long, Atum."

"Not long enough," Atum spat. "Now return my sister to her home!"

"Does a father take orders from his son?"

"I am not your son."

"Then whose son are you? Fate cannot be tampered with, boy. I have my role to play, and you have yours. Best to accept what cannot be altered."*

Atum leapt forward, face twisting in rage. The stolen body burst as soon as Atum touched it, and the shadow ripped through the air. It set on the sun god, throwing him to the ground. Atum roared, grappling with the shadow. Freyja scrambled forwards, snatching up Atum's sword, and then backed away as first Atum threw Chthon back and Chthon rebounded, cracking a rock in two with Atum's body.

Freyja watched in horror as the fight increased in ferocity. She gripped the sword in both her hands, but knew if she tried to strike, she would just as easily hit Atum as Chthon- and more likely she would die in the attempt-

She could do nothing but watch.

#

Atum focused on the shadow, lot letting it have an inch. He could feel the fire burning in his body begin to turn cold; he needed to get out of here, to get Freyja out of here. Demogorge was raising its filthy head, struggling to get out, to take over his body. _That will not happen!_

_**Gaea has made you weak.**_

Atum grunted as his body slammed into the rocks; they broke apart beneath him and he was soaked in a fountain of blood that burst from the land.

_I will not be bested._

He flung himself up, striking the shadowy form of Chthon. He felt his enemy ripple with pain as he plunged his fist into him. Calling on his powers, he lit with a glorious golden light. Chthon screamed from the brightness of it, the heat. The shadow slunk back.

It would be the only chance he got. Atum flung out his arm, wrenching open the curtains between dimensions. He leapt forward, seizing Freyja, and flung her through the portal.

The shadow caught him before he could follow. It plunged an icy dagger into his chest. Atum's green eyes widened as he felt the blade pierce his heart. Light burst from his wound. Calling on every bit of strength he had, Atum flung Chthon away and rolled over the flickering land through the portal. He landed in cool grass. His chest burned, and he felt his life draining away.

Energy. He needed energy to heal his wounds, to stop the demon-

His eyes were clouding over; he could not see if the sky was overcast or clear- he could not even see if there was a sky. His breathing growing ragged, he suddenly sensed a bright burst of energy nearby. He latched onto it, sucking in the light. His flesh stitched back together and he felt his energy reserved rebuilding. He forced Demogorge back into the dark recesses of his soul.

He gasped, his vision clearing.

He heard Freyja scream.

Atum twisted to see his hand on her belly, pressing hard. He felt it expanding under his fingers. Freyja screamed again, writhing, as she tried to push his hand away. The seams of her dress burst. The image of a small body pressed through her skin, stretching it out. Blood pooled beneath her. Atum stared in horror.

_What have I done?_

_**Like father, like son...**_

..

*This line was thought up by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl, who has graciously let me use it. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Freyja screamed. She was going to rip apart. She could feel her skin stretch and swell under Atum's hand, but her attempts to make him move were in vain. She collapsed back, the pain blinding her. Her heart thumped in her ears, drowning out her continued screams. She had never been in so much agony.

"Freyja!"

Huge hands gripped her face and through her tear-blurred gaze she saw Atum leaning over her.

"Freyja!" he called again. "Breathe. You have to breathe, sister!"

Freyja tried to suck in a breath, but it erupted from her in another scream. "It hurts!"

"Just breathe."

Freyja arched and writhed, trying to somehow fling the pain away. She was going to burst like an overripe melon. Atum gripped her arms and pushed them to the ground. When he released her, she couldn't move. She screamed again, bright white flashes blinding her. Atum grabbed her waist and her ankles; soon she was completely immobilized.

"It will be all right, little sister," Atum gasped, sounding frantic. His fear terrified her worse than the pain. "It will be all right. Just breathe."

He plucked up the golden kopesh she was still clinging to, and held it across her belly. Freyja could not breathe, and everything went black.

#

The world was too heavy. Freyja's breaths were shallow. Everything hurt. She struggled to open her eyes, but her lids remained sealed. She heard a soft noise nearby; humming. It was a familiar song, from her childhood when Gaea would visit her... And then Freyja heard the soft whimper of a baby. Instantly everything from the Flickering Realms rushed back to her, and though she still couldn't open her eyes, she gasped.

The humming stopped. Soon a cool hand lay on her forehead, and some of the heaviness lifted from her body. Finally she was able to open her eyes. Everything was blurred, but she saw a vague pale face surrounded by gold and tried to focus.

"Mother?"

"I'm glad to see you awake, Freyja, you have given us all a scare. Just rest for a moment. I will admit that my healing skills have rusted somewhat."

Freyja's vision cleared, bringing Gaea's face clearly into focus. The Elder Goddess smiled at her daughter, stroking her golden hair. "Mother. What- Where is my baby?"

"She is here," Gaea said soothingly. "Just wait a moment," she added quickly as Freyja started to push herself up only to fall back, exhausted. "Let me heal you a little more, and then I will get her."

"A girl," Freyja murmured. "Is she all right? When- when we left Chthon's realm, he did something. It hurt so bad-"

A cloud passed over Gaea's face. "I do not rightly know what happened. Atum will not speak with me. But you little girl is healthy, it seems, considering. I will stay and help you watch her, to make sure that everything is well, but she has a healthy appetite and a wail so loud that I was certain she would rouse you."

The pain was starting to pass, and with Gaea's help Freyja was able to sit up. Her mother fluffed the pillows around her, securing her in a fortress of softness. She saw a bassinet nearby and held her arms out to it wordlessly.

"Freyja, there is something that I must tell you before you see her."

Freyja's heart leapt to her throat. "You said she was healthy-"

"She is-"

"Then what is the matter? Is she deformed or-"

"Shh, baby," Gaea cupped Freyja's face with her hands. "She is a perfect child. But whatever happened, it caused her to grow rapidly in your womb. Atum had to cut her out of your body, or you both would have died. I sensed your distress and came. It was all I could do to heal you, and it took Atum and I both to cast a spell to slow the baby's growth."

"What do you mean?" Freyja asked, fear welling in her. "I want to see my baby!"

Gaea went to the bassinet and gently lifted out a bundle of blankets. It was too big for a newly born infant. When Gaea placed the bundle in her arms, shock rippled through Freyja. She was holding a baby of at least three months of age.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A day."

"A day?" Freyja gasped, her eyes widening. She tore her gaze from her child to stare at her mother. "She aged three months in a day? Will she be-"

"She will be fine, now. Atum and I have cast a spell to slow the aging to a normal rate. I am sorry, though. I do not know what caused this, nor do I know what long-term repercussions there will be."

Freyja looked back at her baby. She traced the small nose, the fat little lips, the pale eyelids, and touched the golden fluff on her head. She was perfect. Tears swam in Freyja's eyes.

"Will I be able to have more children, Mother? Or did this destroy me?"

"I have healed you the best I could. I think you will be able to have more children, but I cannot guarantee easy births. Or easy conceptions, for that matter. But stay away from fertility spells, they never come to any good," Gaea warned, and then stroked the baby's fluffy hair. "What is her name?"

Freyja was shocked again. "I have to name her."

Gaea laughed gently and kissed her forehead. "It is a mother' s prerogative."

Freyja studied the little body in her arms, and smiled. Her fears were by no means eased, but the child was healthy and whole. They had missed the first three months of growth, perhaps, but they had centuries and millenniums to look forward to sharing.

"Hnossa."

"Hnossa?" Gaea repeated. "Did you not have a stuffed rabbit of that name when you were a child?"

"No!" Freyja laughed. "It was the name that you told me was your mother's before I was old enough to understand the truth."

"I remember now."

The smile faded off Freyja's lips as she gazed at her mother's lovely face. "Mother?"

"Yes, Freyja?"

"When I was... in that place... _he_ said that- Mother, he said that he was Atum's father," Freyja let it out in a burst. The babe in her arms startled and stirred, opening the pale lavender lids to reveal brilliant blue eyes. She didn't cry, though, and just stared at Freyja with a sombre little expression.

"She looks just like you did. Ve will be most fortunate to have such a lovely daughter."

Freyja's tears spilled down her cheeks. In moments she was sobbing. She tried not to disturb little Hnossa, but soon the baby was whimpering. Gaea took her and rocked her back to sleep while Freyja sobbed, clutching a pillow to her face to muffle the sound. After Gaea put Hnossa back into the bassinet, she came back and started rocking Freyja.

In between sobs, Freyja confessed everything to her mother. Her brief affair with Faraldar, her fears that Hnossa was not Ve's child; what Faraldar had told her, first about the childhood injury and then the curse- and then Chthon's statement that it was Faraldar, not Ve, who had been cursed.

"... but he lied about everything else, what if he lied about that, too?"

Gaea stroked her daughter's hair. "Freyja, listen sweetheart. Ve is not cursed. An Elder Goddess can tell the heritage of a child. Ve is Hnossa's father."

"But you lie, too."

"Atum's father."

Freyja nodded silently. Gaea closed her eyes briefly, breathing deeply.

"Freyja, you have to understand that it is... difficult... not just for me, but if people knew..."

"What happened?"

"He thought because he desired me, that meant I desired him. And he... would not accept that I did not."

"You always told me that Atum was conceived by Demiurge."

"I told everybody that, so that Atum would not be stained by something he had no control over. Baby, I hate Chthon but Atum lives in daily hatred of himself and he is my son. It took a long time for me to teach myself to love him. I wonder, sometimes, if I had let him into my heart earlier, if the demon never would have been born in his soul." Gaea was silent for a moment. "Other times I know that the demon is his father's spawn and no amount of love could have killed that seed."

"Where is Atum?"

"He will not let me in. I have not spoken to him since he carried you here."

Freyja leaned back, closing her eyes as exhaustion began to overtake her again. She realised something suddenly. "Where am I?"

"Asgard." Gaea fluffed her hair. "Sleep now, baby. We shall talk again in the morning."

#

Atum stared at the rising sun, the coolness of the night still clinging to the land. His hands were clasped behind his back, his feet directly under his shoulders, the kopesh at his side feeling as heavy as the weight of the world. He had cut open his sister with that blade. To save her life... but he still felt the blood on his hands.

He heard Gaea's footsteps approaching, and did not turn.

"I did what I had to do," he said harshly.

Silence answered him. Dread seized him. He turned slowly, knowing that it would not be Gaea standing behind him. It was Freyja. She was still unnaturally pale, her blonde hair pulled back into an easy bun, wearing a simple green dress. She held a bundle in her arms that Atum knew was her baby. Her blue eyes stared at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly. "What did you do?"

It would be so easy to blame it on Chthon. So easy to let his father-uncle take the blame for yet another life ruined. But the truth was too powerful; it climbed up his throat and slipped out of his mouth of its own accord.

"I needed energy to heal after we left the Flickering Realm. I would have transformed into the god-eater had I not taken what I needed. All of Asgard could have been destroyed."

Freyja's eyes were widening. "What did you do?" her voice was a whisper.

The pain in her gaze cut into him like a knife, and so he closed his heart in an icy shield and met her gaze without emotion. What was done could not be undone.

"I found an energy source, and I took what I needed."

"What have you done to my child?"

Atum did not recognise his own voice, it was so harsh as he answered. "I took her immortality."

Freyja's face went ashen. The baby in her arms gurgled happily, but neither brother nor sister took notice. They stared at each other, Freyja searching Atum's face for some sign of the brother she knew, some sign of the one person that she trusted more than anyone else in the nine realms. She saw nothing that she recognised in him.

"You killed my child."

Atum's heart jerked, threatening to shatter the ice he encased it in.

"You- I _trusted_ you!" Freyja's voice rose to a shout. The baby startled and began to cry.

"You are the one who went to the Flickering Realm. If you had not been so stupid-"

"I did not go knowingly or willingly!" Freyja screamed, and her pale face began to flush with anger. "I made a mistake, but my baby-"

"I did what I had to do!" Atum interrupted. "She will still have a life-"

"You destroyed her life!"

Atum stepped forward, regret cracking the ice. "Sister-"

Freyja recoiled. "You are _no longer_ my brother, son of Chthon!"

Atum froze. The red beast rose in him, climbing up his anger. Freyja froze as well. She stared at him, the fear he had never seen in her before shining in her eyes. But the ice had encased his heart again, freezing it thoroughly. He advanced slowly, and Freyja backed away from him.

"Very well, Lady. But do not expect that our _former_ relation will earn you any partiality in the future. And if you so much as _breathe_ a word of what you learned in the Flickering Realm..." he let the threat hang in the air before turning away from her. He walked away, his footsteps thunderous, and did not see the tears begin to flow down Freyja's face as she tried to quiet her child.

#

Ve entered Freyja's chamber while she lay in her bed, Hnossa cuddled to her breast, mother looking at daughter with all the sadness in the world. She did not look up at Ve as he walked to the bed and looked down at them both.

"She is beautiful, like her mother," he said gently.

"Is her mother beautiful?" Freyja's voice was flat. "I will prepare to return to Vanaheim at once, my lord."

Ve's shoulders slumped. "You wish to return to Vanaheim?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

Freyja finally looked up. Her eyes were red with crying. She searched Ve's face and then relief broke across her face and she started to cry softly. "It _was_ him."

Ve's brow furrowed. "What was who?"

"The day that you announced my pregnancy to the court- Was that really only three days ago?" Freyja shifted so that she was sitting. "Would you like to hold her?"

Ve hesitated. "What if I drop her?"

"Do not be afraid," Freyja said gently, moving the tiny baby into his arms.

He looked down in wonder, and then sat beside his wife. "I am sorry for the harsh words I said that night. I was hurt."

"With good reason. Can you ever forgive me for betraying you?"

"I want to, Freyja," Ve said softly, stroking Hnossa's soft head. She stirred and yawned, opening her eyes to blink wearily at the prince. He smiled at the baby and then looked up with sadness at Freyja. "I do not know how. How can I trust you again?"

"I do not know." Freyja fell silent for a moment, watching her husband and her daughter. "When I was in... that place, I..."

She started to shake. Ve shifted Hnossa to one arm so he could put the other around Freyja's shoulders. She leaned against him and in a shaking voice told him everything. Faraldar's deception, her fear of losing her child, meeting him again as she was leaving, the entry to the Flickering Realm, her time with Chthon so near.

"I was sick when I thought she was Faraldar's child," she ended, her voice soft.

"Your brother told me that there was no way that man could have fathered her," Ve reassured her. "And even if she had not been mine by blood, she would live forever a princess of Asgard-"

"How could Frey know about Hnossa's parentage?" Freyja replied, her voice bitter with unshed tears.

"Atum."

Freyja pulled away. "He is not my brother, not anymore."

Ve frowned as he studied his wife. She was on the verge of breaking down into sobs. "What happened? What did Atum do to you?"

"He took her immortality," Freyja whispered. "Our daughter is mortal because of him."

Ve sat in stunned silence. "He... what... _why_?!" He ran his hand gently over the baby's downy hair. His precious newborn daughter... He looked up at Freyja, a desperate hope in his eyes. "Does your mother know of no way to restore her?"

"If she did, she would have said something. She did not even have the courage to tell me herself- made me find out from Atum-"

Her shoulders hitched, her body shaking. Hnossa's blue eyes stared at Ve intently, seriously. Ve kissed her forehead and then handed her to Freyja so that he could embrace them both. Freyja broke into sobs, trying to stifle them as to not disturb Hnossa again. The baby caught a loose strand of golden hair and tried to put it in her mouth.

"I will search the nine realm for a cure," Ve vowed. "I will not rest until our baby is whole again."

Freyja leaned against Ve, letting her tears soak into his tunic. The words were out before she realised she was speaking. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Ve murmured in reply. If he found her confession strange, he gave no indication. "I love you both."

Freyja touched his lips. "You do?"

"Yes."

Freyja knew he was telling the truth. She cuddled closer to him, feeling safe in his arms. Somehow, she knew that as long as he was with her, everything would turn out all right in the end.

#

"You have blocked me out."

Atum did not turn at hearing the question in Gaea's statement. "No-one is ever getting inside my head again."

"Your head or your heart?" Gaea joined him where he poured over a map of the nine realms. She touched his shoulder. He moved away. "I understand that you lost control, Atum. What happened to Hnossa-"

"I have work to do, woman. Chthon's influence is still in the realms, I have to find where he coming through at."

"Shutting me out is not going to help you."

"I do not need your help." Atum pulled away as Gaea reached for him again. He turned to her so she could see that he was serious. "I have but one purpose of existence, and that is to destroy the influence of the Elder gods. Freyja and her child are of no consequence. Nor is any other little god or mortal. Nor are you."

Gaea's expression did not change. "If you are trying to hurt me, Atum, you are going to have to do better than that. You can tell yourself that you no longer care about Freyja all you want, but the truth will always live in your heart and the more you deny it the more it will fester until one day it will be too late to ask her forgiveness."

"It is already too late," Atum snapped back. "I am no longer her brother. She said so herself."

"She's hurting. Whatever she said, she could not have meant it. It will take a long time, but I know eventually she will forgive-"

"Enough. I have better things to do than to discuss than a vain, foolish little girl!"

Gaea's eyes were sad, but Atum stared at her coldly. There was nothing to be done and he would not spend his life on his knees begging for forgiveness. Their silent stares were interrupted by footsteps. Atum turned slightly to see Ve walk in, rocking the baby Hnossa in his arms. He stopped when he saw the two Elder gods. His jaw clenched, but when he spoke his voice was calm.

"My lady," he said with a slight bow to Gaea. "My lord. I apologise for the intrusion. The baby was not sleeping and Freyja needed rest."

Atum turned around again to look at the map. He wanted nothing to do with that child, and if Ve did not take it away- What would he do?

"She told you, then?" Gaea said softly, walking over to join Ve.

There was a moment of silence. "Yes. Is there nothing you can do?"

Gaea stepped forward. She touched Hnossa's cheek. "I do not believe so."

"Please, can you not at least try?"

Atum stared unseeingly at the maps.

Gaea closed her eyes, one slender hand pressed to Hnossa's tiny form. Ve watched, holding his breath with anticipation. Atum stood still as a statue, keeping his back turned so no-one could see his expression. He prayed fervently that there was some way to undo his grievous mistake, that somehow what was broken could be fixed, but his pride would never let him admit that.

Minutes passed.

Gaea stepped back, slowly raising her head to meet Ve's eyes. Her own were full of sorrow.

Ve began to shake his head. "No," he whispered.

"I am sorry." Gaea's voice for once showed the weariness of all her long years.

Ve pulled Hnossa closer as tears fell from his eyes. He began to say something, glancing towards Atum, but thought better of it, and walked out of the room in silence, his shoulders slumped as though he carried the weight of the world.

Gaea sighed deeply, and turned to her eldest.

Atum was already gone.

He welcomed the cold of Jotunheim as he walked through the snow, veiling himself so that no sentry could see him. The huge icy buildings were beautiful sights to behold, but Atum was never interesting in Jotun architecture.

He quickly made his way to the familiar house, a small domed building where Farbauti had told him once that she used to share with her mother. That woman was long gone, killed by the cold and spite of the Frost Giants. He slipped into the house, seeing Farbauti lying on her side, sleeping. She clutched at the blankets, the dark bruises on her face testifying to Laufey's continued presence in her life.

Atum carefully slipped under the blankets, lying on the thin mattress. He did not want to disturb the sleeping woman but equally did not want to frighten her. He touched her raven locks and wondered, briefly, how she would react if he told her what had happened.

No. He would never speak of it again. To anyone.

Farbauti stirred. Her ruby eyes opened and a sleepy, quizzical look came over her face when she saw him.

"M'lord?" she yawned.

"Go back to sleep. I will be gone when you awake."

Farbauti nodded and shifted so that she was lying in his arms, twining her fingers in with his. "Will you return?"

Atum was silent. If he said anything, then he never would return. Farbauti was the last person in the universe who could give him any comfort. And he desperately needed comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'd just like to apologise ahead of time for all the time jumps in this chapter. I tried to figure out a way not to have them, but it just didn't work. So, sorry.**

#

"Look, Mor! I found a pretty!" Hnossa said excitedly, grabbing a handful of blue bellflowers and yanking on them.

"Hnossa, no," Freyja gently chided, crouching by her beautiful little girl. "You have to be gentle."

Hnossa's starry blue eyes looked up solemnly at her mother and she carefully petted the flowers.

"It is all right," Frigga said as Freyja rejoined her on the garden bench. "I am just happy that there is a child here who can enjoy these gardens."

Freyja put a comforting arm around the queen. In the three years since Hnossa's birth, Frigga had become the only confidante that Freyja had. It seemed to Freyja that she was Frigga's only confidante as well. The younger goddess knew that the relationship between the king and queen was becoming strained as they grew older and yet remained childless.

"There will be more here, eventually," Freyja reassured her.

Frigga smiled, a sparkle in her eye. "Does that mean that little Hnossa will be getting a sister or brother soon?"

Freyja looked away.

"I am sorry. That was tactless of me."

"Ve and I are trying," Freyja admitted honestly. "But with how Hnossa was born... we may never have another child."

She did not speak her deepest fear, that Faraldar had been right and Chthon had lied, that Ve was cursed to be unable to father children. It hung over her like a guillotine every month when she learned that she had not conceived. It was Frigga's turn to put a comforting arm around Freyja.

"We can only wait and hope," the queen murmured.

"At least Laufey seems to be holding to the treaty since the death of Ymir," Freyja said. "I was afraid, when we heard that he had become king-"

She was interrupted by a loud squeal of delight from Hnossa. She looked up to see the toddler running full-tilt towards Ve, who was approaching. She outstretched her chubby arms, and - never refuse a request from this precious child – Ve caught her and tossed her into the air. Her blonde curls bounced as she shrieked with laughter. Ve kissed her cheek.

"Pretty," Hnossa declared, yanking a overhanging fuchsia and stuffing it behind Ve's ear.

"Thank you, little songbird," Ve laughed.

Freyja smiled warmly at her husband. Ve returned the smile, but his blue eyes were troubled. He caught Frigga's eye and glanced quickly at his little daughter, then at another section of the royal garden. Frigga understood, and moved to take Hnossa from him.

"Let us go look at the roses," the queen suggested before Hnossa could protest, and the toddler happily agreed.

Freyja waited until they were out of earshot. "What is wrong, Ve?"

"We have just received word that the Jotuns have attacked Alfheim."

Freyja's face went pale. "But the treaty-"

"Laufey has chosen the break the treaty." Ve's expression was grim. "We cannot allow this breach to go unchecked."

"You are going to Alfheim." It was not a question.

Ve embraced her. "Odin believes that a strong show of force will make Laufey back down. Nobody truly wants war."

"Laufey did three years ago. Ve, I do not want you to go. Hnossa is so young still..." Freyja kissed her husband passionately. Tears pooled in her eyes. "I am so afraid that you will not return. What if... something happens? What if I lose you? What would I do? And Hnossa... she needs her father."

Ve clasped her tightly to him, resting his head against hers. He was too good to her, she knew. He had always been too good. He deserved better from a wife than what she had given him. But he loved her still.

"Frigga, can you mind Hnossa for a while longer?" Ve called to his sister-in-law.

Frigga nodded, and Ve took Freyja's hand and led her out of the gardens. He took her to her chambers, which they shared. Some of the other men goaded Ve about keeping to his woman's chambers instead of his own, but it was something that both husband and wife found brought them closer together. Many nights, especially at the beginning when Freyja was still recovering from her ordeal in the Flickering Realms, it was Ve who would wake at Hnossa's cries and soothe her back to sleep.

"After Hnossa's birth, before your mother left, she gave me these," Ve said, going to the vanity dresser.

He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out an amulet of some sort. It was triangular, made of a glittering silver material, with three emeralds at each corner, a string of small pearls connecting them. Attached to it were two necklaces. Both were a small locket of some sort hung on a heavy chain. Freyja took them and frowned.

"I did not tell you at first because... everything was happening so quickly," Ve explained. "And then, I did not want you to think that I had given up hope. And then I will admit that they slipped from my mind entirely."

"What are they?"

"She said that if Hnossa wore one of these lockets, when... when she died-" his voice cracked. Freyja put her arm around his shoulders. "We would be able to still communicate with her, if we held the amulet against our hearts. She gave me two, in case one got lost. If it makes you feel better, I will wear one into battle, although I may be laughed at for wearing jewelry like a maiden!"

Freyja did not feel comforted, but she smiled for the sake of her husband. "I would like that. What I would like more, though, is you to come back to us, whole and safe."

"I will," Ve promised, kissing her forehead. "Now, let us go back to fetch our songbird. There is a new foal in the stables and I think Hnossa will be old enough to have her own horse soon."

Freyja twined her fingers in through Ve's, and laughing they went to collect their daughter. The goddess thought on Ve's promise and was assured, though her heart felt heavy.

It was not a week later when that promise was shattered when Laufey took his mace to Ve's skull

**~ One year later ~**

"This potion is made from the essence of life itself," the alchemist said to Freyja, holding up a small vial of some yellowish liquid.

Freyja took it and frowned, unconvinced. "And you are certain that this will cure my daughter?"

"I swear it on my life. I myself drink a teaspoon every day, and I have been run through my swords more than once, my lady."

"She needs only drink a teaspoon every day?"

"Yes, my lady."

Freyja turned away from the alchemist. He was indeed scarred, but the marks looked more like remnants of disease than battle. He may not have been old, but he was twisted, hunched, ugly. His teeth were missing or rotten, and the labratory that Freyja found herself in did nothing to improve her impression of him. But she had heard from many sources that this man was a miracle worker. And since her husband was no longer there to look for Hnossa's cure, she had to do it alone.

That was not to say that she was going to hand out gold and riches to every _supposed_ cure.

"I would like to take this sample back to Asgard, and have my own alchemists look at it," Freyja decided, turning back.

The alchemist did not look pleased. "It is a special brand of magic, they will not see it for what it is-"

"Then perhaps you can come and tell them how to make it? I would reward you handsomely," Freyja responded. "A position in the royal palace even."

The alchemist paused for a moment. Freyja could see his mind churning, and then his eyes roved over her. Though she still wore the garments of widowhood, it was not the first time she had received such looks, and she knew what the alchemist would propose before he named his price for giving his recipe to the Aesir alchemists.

"... no promise of further payment needed," he finished.

It should have been her warning that it was yet another false promise. But she was desperate, her husband gone, her daughter doomed to a short life. In the days to come, she would learn that the recipe she had been given made nothing more than a rather putrid gravy, but at the moment all she could think of was the image of her golden-haired child lying an old woman in her grave while she remained as young and beautiful as the spring.

_Forgive me,_ Ve, she thought, her face betraying none of the disgust she felt for herself and the alchemist, and agreed to his terms.

**~ Two Years Later ~**

"I like this one!" Hnossa grabbed a necklace from its display case.

"Hnossa!" Freyja scolded, grabbing her daughter's little hand and gently prying it off the jewels. "You cannot just grab things, sweetheart, it could break."

"You show very little faith in the craftsmanship of my brother and I, Lady Freyja."

Freyja turned and saw a dwarf standing behind her. He was tall, for a dwarf. His beard reached his knees and was mottled brown and grey. His skin was like marble, his nose a giant beak in his face, his lips thin and colourless. He smiled at Hnossa and lifted the necklace off to clasp it around the little girl's neck. Hnossa looked smug and she immediately started to preen herself in front of a nearby mirror.

"I did not actually come here to buy jewels," Freyja objected mildly, though she smiled at Hnossa's antics. "Although she clearly loves that necklace. How much?"

"A gift, lady. I am Brokk. My brother Eitri and I made everything that you see in this room," he gestured around proudly. "We are very clever with our hands, as you can see."

"And as I said, I am not looking to buy trinkets today. I thank you for giving my daughter such an excellent gift, but-"

"Pardon me for interrupting, my lady, but of course I would know that these trinkets would not be impressive for a woman of your beauty."

Freyja was not interested in being flattered. "Whatever you want, you are not going to get it."

Brokk bowed his head. "If you were not here to buy anything, then why?"

"I said I did not come to buy trinkets. I am looking for armour."

"Armour? A beautiful woman like you?"

"Indeed, a beautiful woman like me," Freyja responded haughtily. She hated that her beauty meant that everyone thought she was useless except for one purpose. "I am a woman of the Vanir royal family and as such I have a duty to the Valkyrie. Besides, with this war all should be armed for defense against the Jotuns. I have heard that dwarfish armour is the best in the nine realms. Aesir weaponry is fine for men, but it pinches me in the most uncomfortable of places."

Brokk's gaze roved her figure. "I see why it would. My brother and I only make custom armour, my lady. We will have to measure you, and you will have to return for fittings."

Men. They would make any excuse to cop a feel. "And how quickly can it be ready?"

"By the end of the year, I think." Brokk paused. "But payment is another matter. Our work does not come cheap. My lady, I have something I would like to show you, in the vault of my shop. Your attendant can watch the child, no?"

Freyja looked at Hnossa, who was now dodging through the customers to show off her necklace, her harried nurse hurrying after.

"Yes, they will be fine."

Brokk lead her into the back of the shop, and through some winding passages, making her turn around occasionally. When she turned back she would see that where once had been a wall was a door. Freyja thought that they were winding deep into the heart of the mountain. When finally they stopped, Brokk gestured to an archway.

"This had better be worth the exertion, dwarf," Freyja warned as she stepped through.

"Gaze on Brisingamen and tell me if it was not."

Freyja frowned, but it did not take long for her to understand the dwarf's words. Sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the room was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was made of a golden collar, etched with birds with tiny jeweled feathers, and flowers with jeweled petals. The colours would shame the rainbow! The collar drooped down into an elegant _V_, with fine jewels strung down in small clusters. Centered at the point of the_ V_ was the clearest diamond she had ever seen. It seemed to glow of it's own light.

Freyja knew she had to have it, but she dared not reach out for it. Brokk carefully lifted it from its place of honour and gestured for her to turn around. She did, sweeping her long, loose hair to one side so that it would not get caught. The dwarf put the necklace around her neck, his fingers brushing her skin as he clasped it. It was lighter than she expected. His hands slid to her shoulders and he turned her so that she could look at herself in the mirror.

"I made this with my own hands, but it was clearly meant for you, my lady," he murmured.

Freyja looked at the sparkling jewels and silently agreed. "What do you want for it?"

Brokk's hands were still on her shoulders. "There are stories of you, Lady Freyja, that even the most upright of men cannot ignore. They say that you reward handsomely the men that... give you things you desire."

Freyja felt her stomach twist, but her gaze was still on the necklace she wore. "Those stories. Do they tell you that I did what I have done for false promises, searching to cure my daughter's mortality?"

"They do," Brokk agreed, too quickly.

Freyja smirked bitterly. The gossipers cared not why she spent to many nights with so many different men. She was a whore, well and true, what mattered her reasons?

"This is no false promise, my lady," Brokk continued, and his fingers brushed against the jewels on her neck. "Spend three nights with me, and three with my brother who helped forge this necklace, and it is yours."

Freyja closed her eyes. There was a difference between what she had done in the past and what Brokk was suggesting. Was there not? Perhaps not.

"And the armour that I requested?"

"A gift."

Freyja opened her eyes again as she felt Brokk's breath against her skin. "Three nights with both of you."

In exchange for the most exquisite thing she had ever seen.

"Three nights."

"They will be at times of my choosing," Freyja responded, her heart thudding her chest but her gaze locked on Brisingamen. "And... I require something else of you and your brother."

Brokk's eyes narrowed, trying to figure her out. "What?"

"Children."

The dwarf looked stunned. "My lady, we have no desire to be saddled with offspring-"

"The better it is, then. I have no desire to be saddled with men claiming my children as their own." Freyja turned to the dwarf. "I will spend my first night with you this night. When the child born of that union is old enough, I will return to spend a night with your brother. But it will always be at _my_ desire, not yours. And I take the necklace back to Asgard with me now."

Brokk stepped in close to her. "Agreed."

**~ Twenty-Seven Years Later ~**

Atum ran his fingers through Farbauti's long raven curls, gently tugging out knots. She lay with her head on his chest, her cool blue fingers tracing the curve and ripple of his muscles. They were fire and ice, Atum thought. _I am ice. She is fire._

"Are you afraid?" he murmured.

"Of what?"

"Me."

Farbauti's blood red eyes met his cool green ones. "No. I am afraid of this war, though."

"The war with Asgard."

It had been waging for over thirty years. Atum had stayed out of the battles. The little gods had to fight their own wars. Had it been Chthon to instigate this one? No, these young kings were all bloodthirsty. So full of their pride that they would sacrifice a thousand of their own men to their glory. More of their enemies.

It was times like this that Atum wondered if it was worth it, if it would be better to just destroy all the worlds and let the universe start anew.

"If Asgard wins," Farbauti continued, "what will become of me, Laufey's... what am I? I am not even his concubine. But I could still give him a son. He remains childless by his wives... But this war has had one benefit. He has not had time to want me in nigh a year."

Atum remained silent, continuing to pull his fingers through her hair. People like Farbauti were the reason why there was hope in the future.

How long had he loved her? When did the comfort of her arms become the comfort of her heart? She was so full of love- but why had she chosen to give it to him?

"I have heard that the war goes well for Jotunheim," Atum said.

"And if Laufey is victorious, what happens then?" Farbauti laid her ear against his chest again. Could she hear the beat of his ice-cased heart? "It was announced that Odin has a son. In the middle of this war, life still grows. If Asgard loses the war, the child will be killed, and Laufey will make his mother watch."

"Laufey could not make his mother do anything. He does not know who the child's mother even is."

Farbauti frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Odin's wife did not give birth. Did you not wonder why the son was announced, not the son's birth nor the queen's pregnancy?"

"I thought, because of the war, Odin would want to protect them."

Atum smirked bitterly. "No. The little Aesir prince is my brother. Gaea has chosen to give Odin an heir."

It was the first time since his own birth that he had not attended his mother delivering a child. He had blocked her so completely from his mind that he did not even know that she was with child until he went to her, to consult on a possible leak between dimensions.

Farbauti pushed herself onto her elbows. "Have you seen him?"

Atum slid out of the bed and began to dress. "No. Nor have I any intention to ever meet the mewling whelp."

"He is your brother, though."

"So?"

Atum turned and took one last look at Farbauti; her tangled hair, her warm red eyes, the softness of her face, unusual in a Jotun, her tender lips. He wanted to keep this image of her in his mind. He strapped on his belt and then sat beside her, taking her in his arms for one last kiss.

She smiled then he pulled away, but she looked sad. "Good-bye, my lord."

Atum could not hide his surprise. "Good-bye?"

"You have never kissed me like that before." Farbauti brushed her fingers against his cheek. "You mean not to return."

So she knew. Atum cupped her face. "Good-bye, Farbauti."

"May I tell you something first, before you leave?"

Atum nodded.

"The first time you came- I had decided to end myself that night. But then... you were there. You were so warm and gentle and..." Farbauti smiled again. "I love you. I needed you, and you were there."

Atum rested his forehead against hers. Her honesty drew forth his. "I needed you, too."

Farbauti closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

Atum left then. He dwelt on Farbauti for only a moment before carefully storing her image in a corner of his mind, the space he used for fond memories that could not be touched, and then ejected her from his heart.

There was the possibility of a demon on Vanaheim. He would find the Vanir involved and discover Chthon's new plot. And heads would roll.

**~ Ten Months Later ~**

"Thor, stop that! How many times do I have to say stay here, Thor?"

Freyja tugged on the two-year-old's hand and he demurely obeyed until she let go. Then with a gleeful giggle he took off again. With a sigh of exasperation, she sat down and let Hnossa run after Thor. She rubbed her back to soothe its ache, and then the spot on her ribs where her unborn child had been kicking for three hours straight.

Hnossa hauled the squirming Thor back over to the bench where Freyja wearily sat and then held him up by his ankles so that he squealed with laughter- and could not run away again.

"You should not have agreed to mind him, Modir," Hnossa rebuked mildly, but nevertheless sounded concerned. "Dealing with a child like him, so energetic, in your condition, when you are already struggling to arrange things for Idunn and Bragi..."

"Your sister's wedding will be over soon enough, and Thor is not that much trouble. Do not worry so for your mother, grandaughter."

Gaea pushed past a few almost-blooming flowers as Hnossa set Thor down again. He immediately started running in the opposite direction, giggling. Gaea quickly scooped him up, tossing him into the air. He laughed again, throwing his arms around her neck as she buried her face in his golden hair.

"And where are you going in such a hurry, precious?" she crooned, embracing him tightly. He settled peacefully in her arms, smiling to himself.

Freyja shook her head in amazement. "The rest of us would love to know your secret with him, Mother. Frigga never finds her firstborn so easy to deal with. And with the new baby... But then she did suffer greatly from post-birth depression with Thor. She seems to be handling Loki's birth much better. Perhaps it is because the war with Jotunheim is over now. Thirty years, Mother. And it's been over for a month. It hardly feels normal, not to see soldiers come and go through the bifrost daily."

Gaea rocked Thor as the toddler babbled. "All children enjoy my presence."

"Then tell this one to stop kicking me!" Freyja groaned, rubbing her swollen stomach.

Hnossa patted her mother's belly. "She is just impatient to join the world. I'm going to Vanaheim."

Freyja frowned at how quickly her daughter had changed the subject. "You have decided to accept Skadi's offer, then?"

"She will need someone at her side, since she and grandfather..."

Freyja spoke slowly. "But you will return for your treatments."

Hnossa took a deep breath. "I am done with my treatments, Modir. They make me so sick."

"But these ones will work-"

"That is what you thought of everything else that has been forced upon me. I have accepted mortality. I have a good life. I cannot keep chasing after this... shadow. My only regret is that it pains you. But I have to make this choice, Mor. I have to stand up and say that I have had enough. Please. This is no life, always being too sick with treatments to do anything. I still have years left. I want to enjoy them."

Freyja's eyes sparkled with tears. "Songbird-"

"Mor, I was never your songbird," Hnossa interrupted softly. "I have been and will always be your Hnossa, but I was Da's songbird."

"Your father never would have given up on finding a cure for you."

Gaea interrupted, laying a gentle hand on her daughter's cheek. "Darling, it is her choice."

Freyja turned sharply to her mother, opening her mouth to accuse them both of forfeiting Hnossa's life. Instead, she nodded once. Hnossa embraced her with a whispered thank you.

"I had best start packing," she said.

Freyja wiped her eyes and sadly watched Hnossa go.

"You still have the necklace that I gave to Ve for her."

Freyja nodded. She reached into the pocket of her gown and produced the amulet that she always carried with her. "Did you know that he was going to die? Is that why you gave him two necklaces?"

Thor pointed at the ground, and Gaea set him down. He crouched over an insect on the path, studying it intently.

"Did you know he was going to die, mother?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you did not want me to marry him?"

"Sweetheart, I never said that I did not want you to marry him. I _wanted_ you marry him. He loved you, and you loved him, even though it took Faraldar to get you to realise that. And you had happiness with him. You had Hnossa."

Freyja watched as Thor prodded the insect and let out a long sigh of disgust finding it dead. He then stomped on it.

"It still hurts, every day, when I wake up and realise that I can only speak with him through this thing, by his spirit possessing another being, and then only once a year."

"Do you tell him about your daughters?"

Freyja nodded and rubbed her stomach. The baby inside her responded by kicking her ribs again. "He thinks I should name this little one Sigyn."

"A sweet name."

"He was too good a man for me."

"He loved you."

"He was still too good a man. I caused him so much pain."

Gaea scooped Thor up again. "Ah, little one," she murmured, and Freyja did not realise at first that she was talking to her. "Pain is the one constant in the universe. Pain is truly at the heart of everything."

#

The End


End file.
